Mi destino
by Johanna2491
Summary: Un poderoso enemigo amenaza la tierra pero esta vez el destino de ella esta en manos de una Amazona ¿Podra ella salvar la tierra? pero lo mas importante ¿Conquistara el frio corazon del Caballero de acuario? Entren y lean. Degel x Oc. Lost Canvas
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1. La misión**

Era una mañana calurosa en el santuario de Athena, todos los santos de bronce y los aprendices estaban entrenando arduamente supervisados por los Santos de Plata. Los poderosos caballeros de Oro estaban en sus respectivos templos cuidando el Recito principal como era su tarea al ser los más poderosos. En el Recito Principal, Sasha está caminando desesperada de un lado a otro de forma desesperada y el Patriarca Sage intentaba calmarla haciendo uso de sus sabias palabras pero ni siquiera eso ayuda a la Diosa a calmarse un poco. De pronto se abre la puerta e ingresan al templo dos amazonas una tiene la levemente tostada por el sol, cuerpo curvilíneo y grandes atributos, cabello negro que cae como cascada y le llega hasta el final del espalda, tiene una máscara la cual posee distintas tonalidades de verdes alrededor de los ojos (Como la de Shaina) y debajo de la máscara esconde unos ojos verde esmeralda. La otra tiene la piel blanca y su cabello largo y rubio está amarrado en una coleta, su cuerpo es esbelto y su máscara no tiene ninguna decoración. Sasha al verlas se pone muy contenta.

Gracias a Zeus que llegaron, Julia, Yuzuriha- dice Sasha my feliz abrazando a las dos muchachas- me tenían muy ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunto Yuzuriha y Julia se inclinaron en señal de respeto hacia la diosa y hacia el Patriarca.

Diosa Athena- dijo Yuzuriha respetuosamente pero Sasha la miro mal- digoo Señorita Sasha- se rectifico e inmediatamente la aludida sonrió feliz- perdone nuestra demora pero la Amazona de Lythaly tardo un largo tiempo en empacar sus pertenecías y la señorita Alma nos entretuvo en la despedida, usted sabe que es un poco complicado despedirse de ella- agrego recordando que habían durado aproximadamente una hora con Alma supuestamente ¨despidiendose¨.

Alma puede ser un poco … intensa en ocasiones- dijo Sasha acordándose de las veces que ha ido a casa de Alma a quedarse y las horas que han durado despidiéndose de ellas. Sasha, Yuzuriha y Julia son muy buenas amigas y hacen casi todo juntas y se tratan con mucha familiaridad pero hay ocasiones, como cuando el Patriarca Sage está cerca, donde tienen que asumir el rol de Amazona-Diosa y actual como tal.

Les reitero Amazona de Grulla y Señorita Sasha que ella es mi madre aunque todo lo que han dicho es cierto - dijo mirando como Yuzuriha y Sasha sonreían, luego su mirada se centró en Sasha y con el respeto que se merece la Diosa le hablo – Señorita Sasha ¿A qué se debe el que me mande a buscar? - exclamo y luego recordó que su amiga rubia la despertó tirándole un cubo de agua arriba ¨no te preocupes grullita yo me la cobro luego¨ pensó maquinando un plan en su mente para vengarse de Yuzuriha pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la respuesta de Sasha.

Amazonas de Grulla y Lythaly tengo una misión para ustedes, deben de buscar unos pergaminos que se encuentran en un pequeño pueblo de Italia llamado Niavy, porfavor traedlos a la mayor brevedad posible ya que son muy importantes para nosotros y para el mundo por lo tanto no deben caer en mala manos - tanto Yuzuriha como Julia asintieron y se dispusieron a retirarse cuando la voz de Sasha las detuvo- se me olvidaba decirle que una de ustedes debe pasar por el Templo de y pedirle el Libro de Alsacia al Santo de ese Templo, Degel- Ellas asintieron por segunda vez y agrego- Ese libro y los pergaminos están íntimamente relacionado entre si- cuando termino de hablar, Julia hizo una pregunta que estaba rondando su cabeza desde hace rato.

Disculpe Señorita Sasha – la aludida la miro- con todo respeto, ¿Por qué me eligió a mí para esta misión si en el Santuario hay más Amazonas y caballeros capaces de hacer esa tarea?- pregunto curiosa

Por dos razones, la primera Tu y Yuzuriha son las amazonas más poderosas de la orden y podrán evitar que esos pergaminos caigan en manos equivocadas y traerlos sanos y salvos al Santuario y la Segunda razón es que el pergamino solo puede ser tocado por una amazona que sea capaz de controlar su poder. Confió en que una de ustedes dos sea esa Amazona, así que por favor traigan ese pergamino a la brevedad posible, salen dentro de dos días ya que necesitan tiempo para que descansar después de ese largo viaje, pueden retirarse- dijo para concluir Sasha e inmediatamente las chicas se inclinaron en señal de respeto y se retiraron ¨confió en que ustedes podrán lograrlo, que podamos salvar al mundo depende del poder encerrado en el pergamino¨ pensó Sasha al verlas desaparecer.

Sage iré a mis aposentos, por favor atiende tu a los otros caballeros que venga- dijo Sasha mientras se retiraba, Sage asintió y se sentó en el Asiento principal. Por otro lado, las Amazona iban atravesando el templo de Piscis sin decir una palabra entre ellas.

¨¿qué clase de poder tendrá esos pergaminos?¨ estaban pensando Julia y Yuzuriha cuando salieron del templo de Piscis, Julia quebró el silencio entre las dos.

Zuri anda a descansar, yo iré al templo de acuario a buscar el dichoso libro- dijo Julia y Yuzuriha no hizo más que asentir. Bajaron hasta el templo de acuario juntas y se despidieron ahí ya que Yuzuriha se tele transportó. Cuando Julia entro a Acuario, sintió un gran frio recorrerle el cuerpo ¨ Orale pero este tipejo no subir un poco la temperatura, no todos soportamos este maldito frío¨. En ese mismo momento salió un hombre de cabellera Azul vestido con ropas de entrenamiento, era Kardia de Escorpio pero como Julia nunca había visto al Caballero de Acuario supuso que era Degel así que se acercó a él.

Julia: Buen día Caballero, he venido a buscar el Libro de Alsacia que Athena-Sama le ha pedido- dijo respetuosamente ya que era un caballero dorado y por lo tanto se le debe respeto. El caballero de Escorpio se volteo y le pregunto.

¿Me hablas a mí? – ella asintió -Buenoo chica, yo no sé dónde se encuentra el libro pero Degel si, así que búscalo a el- respondió burlón al ver que la chica lo había confundido y después noto que nunca había visto a esa Amazona ¨Aunque tiene buen cuerpo la chiquilla¨ pensó el-por cierto, Soy Kardia de Scorpio- dijo y luego agrego- Nunca te había visto por aquí ¿Quién eres? - Julia estaba apenada así que se disculpó con el caballero.

Perdón por la confusión, Caballero de Escorpio, mi nombre Julia de Lythaly y nunca me ha visto por aquí porque paso muy poco tiempo en el santuario, bueno con su permiso voy a buscar al Caballero de Acuario para pedirle el libro - dijo ella mientras hacia una reverencia y le pasaba por el lado pero la voz de Kardia hizo que se detuviera.

No es necesario que entres, yo hago que salga- dijo mirándola divertido, Julia miro expectante lo que iba a hacer y Kardia inhalo aire y grito- DEGEL, RATA DE BIBLIOTECA, TE BUSCAN- en ese mismo instante una ráfaga de hielo paso y les helo la sangre a los dos ¨ maldito Alacrán, lo más seguro el Santo se enojó y ahora nos va a congelar vivos, soy muy joven para morir de esta forma tan cruel ¨ pensó ella mirando de forma fea a Kardia pero él ni cuenta se dio. De las profundidades del templo de Acuario salió un hombre de cabellera verde y de mirada seria que debía tener la misma edad que Kardia.

**Continuara!**

**Por favor dejen reviews a ver como les parece la historia.**


	2. Conociendo a Degel

**Capitulo 2: Conociendo a Degel y el incidente con Kardia**

Kardia cuanta veces te he dicho que no grites en mi templo- dijo con voz pausada pero mirando a Kardia severamente mientras que el otro solo tenía esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro, luego miro a la Amazona y agrego- Buen dia Amazona, supongo que viene a Buscar el libro encomendado por Sasha, sígame por favor- giro sobre sus talones y luego camino otra vez hacia el pasillo principal del templo, Julia se despidió con una reverencia de Kardia y siguió a Degel y Kardia simplemente giro sobre sus talones y salió del Templo. Degel guio a Julia hacia la Biblioteca de Acuario y cuando entraron, Julia quedo sorprendida por las cantidades industriales de libros que habían, Degel le ofreció un sofá para que se sentara mientras buscaba el libro, luego de encontrarlo se acercó a ella para entregárselo. Julia tomo el libro, le dio las gracias y noto que era un libro aparentemente normal ¨¿para que Sasha quiere que me lo lleve?¿Qué relación tendrá este libro con esos pergaminos? ….. lo mejor será que le pregunte a Degel a ver si sabe algo¨ pensó la chica y decidió exteriorizar sus dudas al santo.

Disculpe Caballero- dijo y Degel la miro- ¿podría decirme si no es molestia porque es de vital importancia el libro para esta misión? – pregunto, Degel se levantó de su asiento y luego contesto.

Los pergaminos son parte del Libro de Alsacia- Julia se sorprendió pero no dijo nada- pero fueron separados de este mismo por una mujer hace tiempo atrás para poder separar el gran poder que otorga el libro a la mujer que lo controla. – contesto mientras se acercaba a un estante y tomaba un libro, a Julia le dio curiosidad quien era Alsacia así que pregunto: ¿Podría contarme la historia de Alsacia? Si no es ninguna molestia claro- Degel simplemente la miro y con la mano le hizo un gesto para que se sentara al lado de él, Julia se acercó a él y se sentó donde le indico.

¿Por qué te interesa saber la historia de ella?- mientras posaba la mirada en el libro que tenía en sus manos.

Porque quiero saber todo lo referente al Libro y que mejor que conocer a quien lo hizo- respondió ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Alsacia era una bruja muy poderosa que habitaba en Italia hace ya más de 2 siglos, se decía que sus conjuros eran tan poderosos que ningún otro brujo o mago podían deshacerlos, ella reunió todos sus conjuros más poderosos en un libro y le dio parte de su poder para poder protegerlo de manos enemigas. Ella cayo perdidamente enamorada de un hombre pero el la traiciono tendiéndole una emboscada ya que era discípulo de un brujo enemigo de ella, Cryol. Alsacia apenas sobrevivió y llego a unas montañas cerca de Niavy, una chica que pasaba por ahí intento salvarla pero Alsacia estaba muy grave, le dio el libro a la chica e hizo un hechizo al libro para que ningún hombre jamás pueda usar su poder y murió cediéndole todo su poder al libro, La chica escondió el libro hasta el día de su muerte, luego su hija se encargó de tal trabajo pero los sucesores de Cryol la encontraron así que para ocultar su poder, ella arranco las hojas del libro que contenían los hechizos más poderosos y los escondió mientras que le dio el libro a una Amazona de Athena para que la Diosa lo protegiera, así ellos no podrían tener el libro completo y el poder se mantendría oculto – conto Degel y Julia estaba sorprendida por la historia, pero se levantó pensando que ya debía ser más del medio día y ella había prometido reunirse con Yuzuriha y Lydia a comer.

Buenoo muchísimas gracias Caballero por la historia, me entretuve mucho, con su permiso me retiro- dijo mientras hacia una mini reverencia y hacia ademán de irse, pero la voz de Degel interrumpió la salida.

Amazona – Julia se giró hacia el-¿cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto ya que esa Amazona le da mucha curiosidad. Normalmente cuando tenía que reunirse con alguna amazona exceptuando el caso de Yuzuriha, siempre querían tirársele arriba o por lo menos buscaban algo más que solo hablar pero esta chica no tuvo esa intención en ningún momento y se mostraba verdaderamente interesada en la historia de Alsacia y en ningún momento coqueteo con él ni nada por el estilo.

Ohh que descortés de mi parte el no presentarme- dijo ella recordando no haber dicho su nombre en ningún momento- soy Julia de Lythaly, para servirle señor- respondió Julia pensando ´´¿para que quiere saber mi nombre? No parecía muy preocupado por eso hace un momento´´ Aunque ahora que le da un vistazo bien al chico este es muy guapo pero muy serio ´´Su personalidad hace honor a su signo´´ pensó ella.

No me digas señor, tu y yo no debemos llevarnos tanto años de por medio, dime solo Degel- dijo mientras depositaba el libro en la biblioteca, Julia se sorprendió y cuando iba a decir algo Degel la interrumpió - bueno, buen viaje y espero que traigas eso pergaminos sanos y salvos, son importantes para nuestra Diosa- se despidió de ella haciendo un signo de despedida con sus dedos.

Gracias señ… digo Degel- sama, espero verle en otra ocasión y pueda contarme mas historias interesantes- dijo Julia mientras salía del templo de Acuario con una sonrisa en el rostro, Degel solo movió afirmativamente la cabeza dándole a entender que la escucho ¨ Ese Santo es muy serio pero es muy lindo y me encantan sus ojos verdes¨ pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras, cuando paso por Scorpio, Kardia salió a recibirla con su típica sonrisa burlona ´´¿Acaso no tiene otra o qué?´´ pensó Julia al verlo.

Buen día otra vez santo de Escorpio, ando con un poco de prisa, así que si me disculpa- saludo/despidió con una leve reverencia pero Kardia le cortó el paso. Ella lo miro preguntándose qué quería el santo Kardia no tardó mucho en responder esa pregunta.

Hey chiquilla la verdad duraste mucho allá arriba ¿Que tanto hacían ehh?- pregunto Kardia con tono pícaro- diablos esa maldita rata de biblioteca no es tan santo y casto como creía- Agrego con una sonrisa, Julia que al principio no entendía a qué se refería Kardia pero luego le tomo el hilo al asunto y se puso roja ¨pero que cosas tiene este alacrán en la cabeza! MALDITO PERVERTIDO DE MIERDAAA, si no fuera porque es un santo dorado ya hace rato hubieran volado cabezas¨ pensando enojada mientras veía la cara burlona de Kardia. ¨ calma Julia, has sido respetuosa hasta ahora, no lo vayas a dañar por este animal, recuerda autocontrol, 1 , 2, 3….¨ pero al ver que Kardia decía algo como me pregunto si eres salvaje o sumisa no pudo contenerse más ¨AL DIABLO TODO EL AUTOCONTROL, ME IMPORTA UN REVERENDO RABANO SI ES UNA SANTO DORADO! A ESTE LO CASTRO!¨ pensó y se acercó a Kardia con cara de estoy que mato y me como al muerto y le pegaba una tremenda bofetada.

MIRA PEDAZO DE ALACRAN! PRIMERO DEJA DE IMAGINARTE COSAS PERVERTIDAS QUE NO PASARON NI VAN A PASAR Y SEGUNDO NO TE IMPORTA COMO SOY YO EN LA CAMA ZOQUETE!- grito y después se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho ¨ ohh mierdaa acabo abofetear y de decirle zoquete a un Santo Dorado, me va a matar… bueno adiós mundo cruel, no fue un placer estar aquí¨ pensó por segunda vez en el día pero Kardia (que se quedó sorprendido por la reacción de ella) se empezó a reír fuerte.

diablos chiquilla eres una fierecilla, tienes mucho temperamento, eso me gusta- decía Kardia mientras se volvía a reír y se sobaba la mejilla roja- Auch eso dolió un poquito, es peligroso que tirando madrazos a diestra y a siniestra, algún día mataras a alguien-agrego y Julia se quedó sorprendida por la reacción de Kardia, ella esperaba que la insultara o la golpeara por su atrevimiento pero no que se riera ¨definitivamente este tipo está loco¨ pensó ella mientras sonreía pensando que se iba a llevar muy bien con él.

Bueno Caballero de Oro ya termino de reírse de mí?- dijo ella mientras se hacia la que supuestamente estaba enojada y puso sus manos en la cadera. Kardia la miro divertido ¨definitivamente esta chica es especial¨ pensó mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza y le dijo- me llamo Kardia no Caballero de oro ni nada por el estilo, chiquilla- Julia inflo sus mejillas en protesta- Bueno KARDIA me llamo Julia no chiquilla- le dijo y Kardia la miro divertido y le respondió- Hasta luego Julia- mientras entraba al templo riéndose, Julia solo dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

**Continuara!**


	3. Encuentro en el rio

**Queridos lectores, les informo que resubi el capitulo 3 ya que sin querer subí la historia sin modificaciones que hize. Perdón por los inconvenientes que esto les pueda causar.**

**Capítulo 3: Encuentro en el lago**

Cuando llego al recito de las Amazonas se encontró con Yuzuriha y con Lydia, una amazona de pelo castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros, cuerpo esbelto y ojos Azules. Yuzuriha fue la primera que se le acerco y la saludo.

hey¿ cómo te fue?- pregunto la rubia mucho ya que sabía cómo era Degel y conocía bien el temperamento de su amiga.

Bien, me quede hablando con Degel y luego Kardia me entretuvo con sus estupideces- dijo Julia y vio las caras de curiosidad de las dos.- se lo que significan esas caras, ya les voy a contar chismosas- tanto Yuzuriha como Lydia se sentaron a oír la historia de su amiga- lo que paso fue que…..- y les conto todo lo que había pasada desde lo de Alsacia hasta lo sucedido con Kardia. Julia noto que estaba sorprendidas y boquiabiertas.

Julia: cierren la boca que les entraran moscas- dijo divertida y las demás reaccionaron, la primera en hablar fue Lidya, la amazona de Coperlia.

no puedo creer que le dijiste zopenco al santo de Escorpio y además lo abofeteaste, definitivamente te falla el juicio o tienes problemas mentales graves, por lo menos no te castigo por eso- dijo la castaña mientras le daba un zape. Yuzuriha se le unió, le dio otro sape y agrego.

Definitivamente a Lythaly le queda poco tiempo con su portadora si esta sigue de temperamental, te salvaste esta vez- y se empezó a reír. Julia y Lidya se le quedaron viendo pero empezaron a reírse también. Luego de decidir con piedra papel o tijera quien haría la comida (Lidya fue la que perdió), Julia y Yuzuriha fueron a entrenar un poco.

no esperes que sea buena contigo- Decia mientras se colocaba en posición de combate.

Julia: ja, no esperabas que lo fueras- dijo mientras empezaba a atacar. Los ataques de Julia eran certeros y precisos pero Yuzuriha logro esquivar muchos de ellos. Solamente era una pelea a base de golpes ya que no usarían su cosmos para batallar con una amiga. Lidya las interrumpió diciéndole que la comida estaba lista. Ellas pararon y fueron a comer. Luego, fueron a dormir una siesta ya que hoy no había entrenamiento y tanto Yuzuriha como Julia estaban cansadas por el viaje que hicieron.

Julia se despertó y vio por la ventana ¨ deben de ser más o menos la 6 pm, hora perfecta para bañarse en el rio¨ pensó y seguido se puso su máscara y tomo una toalla y salió dispuesta a bañarse en el Arroyo. Cuando llego se quitó sus ropas de entrenamiento, la ropa interior y la máscara revelando así sus ojos verdes esmeralda. Entro en el rio mientras el agua iba cubriendo parte de su cuerpo, cuando llego a la parte más profunda del rio empezó a nadar de un lado para otro mientras disfrutaba de los lindos colores del atardecer.

En el Templo de Acuario, Degel estaba leyendo un libro sentado en un sillón cuando decidió ir a dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores del santuario ¨ necesito salir de vez en cuando del templo, estar encerrado tanto tiempo me hace mal ¨ pensó mientras depositaba el libro que estaba leyendo en su respectivo estante y salió del templo de Acuario a paso lento. Cuando paso por Escorpio le pregunto a Kardia si quería ir con el pero este último se negó alegando que tenía que ir al templo Principal a buscar algo, Degel se despidió y siguió su camino. Cuando llego a donde se encontraban los recintos de los Santo de plata y de Bronce se adentró en el bosque recordando que ahí había un arroyo de agua cristalina donde no pasaba nadie ya que había estaba un poco alejado del santuario ¨ La idea de bañarse en el rio no es mala¨ pensó cuando llego al arroyo. Se quitó sus ropas y luego entro en el arroyo mientras sentía como el agua recorría toda su nívea piel pero luego sintió un cosmos cerca de el ¨ ¿Alguien por esta zona? ¿Quién será? Por el cosmos sé que es alguien de la orden¨ pensó y se dispuso a investigar quien estaba merodeando por la zona y empezó a nadar en dirección al cosmos, cuando de pronto sintió que el cosmos se acercaba a él, saco la cabeza del agua al mismo tiempo que el intruso descubriendo que era una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos verdes esmeralda ¨ esta chica me parece familiar ¿Dónde la habré visto?¨ pensó el mientras veía su cara detalladamente. Por su parte Julia se quedó admirando la cara de Degel de cerca ¨no pensé que el cosmos que sentí fuera de Degel¨ pensó ella y después recordó que no traía la máscara y grito mientras se cubría la cara. Degel se estremeció con el grito y luego vio que la chica se tapaba la cara y se alejaba de el ¨ Por Athena, me olvide totalmente de la reglas de las amazonas, lo mejor será que me disculpe pero ni eso me salvara de mi destino¨ pensó el, luego se acercó a la chica con la intención de disculparse pero Julia hablo primero.

Perdone Degel-Sama, no sabía que estaba aquí- dijo ella con la cara tapada, Degel la miro confuso ¨yo la veo sin mascara y ella es la que se disculpa¨ pensó él y luego la chica agrego, todavía con su rostro tapado- por lo de mi rostro, olvídese de eso y hagamos como que esto jamás pasó- ¨ que amazona más rara, no le importa que le haya visto el rostro, me sigue recordando a alguien¨ pensó Degel y luego pregunto.

¿Me podrías decir tu nombre, Amazona?- Julia sé que estática ante la pregunta pensando¨ ¿Mi nombre? Pero si él ya se lo sabe aunque lo más probable es que no me reconoció sin la máscara¨.

Que yo sepa las presentaciones se hacen una vez y ya van dos veces en un día que preguntas mi nombre Degel- respondió Julia olvidando el respeto al Santo y destapando su rostro ¨ qué respeto se puede tener en una situación así y ni siquiera se para que oculto mi rostro si él ya lo vio¨ pensó y luego se miró a Degel esperando su reacción. Por su parte Degel estaba sorprendido ¨ ella dijo que le he preguntado que ya le había preguntado su nombre antes, ohh no puede ser, es Julia¨ pensó sorprendido el pero sin que la sorpresa llegara a su rostro mientras veía a los ojos verdes de la amazona.

Julia perdón por no reconocerte- se disculpó Degel y Julia solo sonrió y dijo- no te preocupes, estaba sin la máscara, es casi imposible que pudieras reconocerme- y luego agrego- bueno Degel ¿cómo saldremos de esta penosa situación? porque no creo que quieras quedarte en el rio la noche completa o si?- pregunto ella y en ese momento Degel recordó donde estaban y como estaban y empezó a pensar cómo salir de ahí sin que se vieras ciertas partes de su cuerpo ya que ambos solo tenían la cabeza y el cuello fuera del agua.

Sal que yo me volteare para no verte- dijo el después de unos segundo y se giró en dirección contraria a donde estaba la ropa de Julia. Julia salió y empezó a vestirse rápidamente, cuando termino de colocarse la máscara le dijo a Degel que ya se podía voltear. Él se giró y luego vio que Julia le daba la espalda.

Ahora sal y cámbiate tu- dijo Julia de espaldas, Degel nado un poco hasta que se alejó un poco de Julia, ella sintió el cosmos de Degel se alejaba y pregunto- ¿Para dónde vas?- Degel volteo a verla y respondió- A buscar mi ropa por supuesto- empezando a cambiarse, Julia se sonrojo por lo estúpida pregunta y solo atinó a decir un ahh bueno y dejo que Degel se cambiara. Luego de unos segundos sintió el cosmos de Degel al lado de ella y rápidamente se giró hacia él.

Vámonos- dijo Degel mientras se internaban en el bosque, Julia simplemente le siguió. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al Recinto de las Amazonas. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, Julia se adelantó y se giró hacia él.

Señor Degel muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí- agradeció ella con una sonrisa debajo de la máscarar. Degel miro la máscara ¨ por alguna razón no me agrada que ella me hable con la máscara puesta¨ pensó él y luego decidió hablar.

¿No era Degel hasta hace unos minutos?- no pudo evitar preguntar el con su fría voz pero con un imperceptible tono de curiosidad.

La situación en la que estábamos era todo menos respetuosa además de que si lo llamo solo por su nombre me van a caer arriba un montón de amazonas celosas o me amarran a una silla para hacerme un interrogatorio sobre mi relación con usted literalmente hablando ya que ,como se habrá dando cuenta, es muy popular entre las Amazonas- respondió ella, Degel sonrió fugazmente ante la idea de Julia debajo de una montaña de amazonas - bueno ya es tiempo que vaya entrando sino lidya saldrá a buscarme y me arrastrara por los cabellos, nos vemos pronto Señor Degel- dijo ella haciendo un gesto de despedida con las manos. Degel solo se giró y se fue pensando en lo extraña y cómica que era esa Amazona. Llego a su templo y por primera vez, no tenía ganas de leer así que fue a su cuarto, se cambió sus ropas por otras para dormir y se acostó hasta que el sueño lo venció mientras tanto, Julia hizo lo mismo que Degel pero a diferencia del caballero cayo rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Continuara!**

**Muchísimas gracias por su reviews! Me alegra saber que la historia le ha gustado a los lectores y que algunas la tienen como favorita. Sus reviews hacen que me sienta con ganas de escribir los episodios más rápido solo para ver los comentarios de aceptación que ponen.**


	4. Torneo en el coliseo

**Querido lectores: Quiero informales que modifique el capítulo 3 para hacer algo que concordara más con la historia. Fueron solo ligeras modificaciones al final del capítulo.**

**Capitulo 4: Torneo en el coliseo **

Buen dia Lydia- saludo Julia tomando un sándwich que había en el plato

Buen dia Julita- respondió Lidya y vio que Julia tenía unos de sus preciados sándwich en sus manos - oye, rata inmunda, devuélveme mi sándwich- mientras le intentaba quitar sin éxito y vio como Julia le dio una mordida al sándwich- ahora si cavaste tu tumba Julia- dijo lidya y comenzó a perseguirla por toda la casa mientras Julia solo reía pero no se percató de que Yuzuriha estaba saliendo del cuarto y ambas cayeron al piso.

Que forma de dar los buenos días tienes Julia- se burló Lidya y se empezó a reír de ella.

Fue tu culpa que casi haya matado a Yuzuriha, Lidya- dijo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a perseguir a Lidya por toda la casa.

Tomaron la placa del camión que me atropello- decía Yuzuriha aturdida por el golpe. Luego se paró y fue a perseguir a Julia iniciando así, una persecución triple. En la pequeña casa volaron desde cuchillos, pasando por sartenes y una que otra vez se vieron uno que otra silla o mueble volando. Después de casi media hora de persecución la tres se sentaron en el piso a reírse de la estupidez que estaban haciendo.

Si Sasha viera este desorden, nos mataría- dijo Lidya y como si la hubiera invocado apareció Sasha por la puerta y se quedo estática al ver el desorden pero fue muy poco tiempo ya que haciendo uso de su autocontrol les pregunto que había ocasionado este desastre mientras un aura negra la cubría.

Bueno Sashita bella como te explico, bueno le cogí un sandwich a Lidya y ella empezó a perseguirme y luego tumbe a Yuzuriha y ya tu sabes como es ella asi que empezó a caernos atrás a Lydia y a mi…. Una cosa llevo a la otras y asi quedo la casa- concluyo Julia con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver que el aura negra de Sasha se hacía más grande.

Ahora mismo lo recogeremos Sashita- dijo lydia y al instante el aura negra de Sasha desapareció. Las chicas suspiraron ¨ fiuu de la que nos libramos¨ pensaron Yuzuriha, Lydia y Julia aliviadas.

Bueno chicas pónganse a recoger este desastre, que las venía a buscar para ir al coliseo- dijo alegremente Sasha y ella las miraron confusas.

¿Que hay en el coliseo hoy?- pregunto Lydia y ahora la que estaba extrañada era Sasha.

¿No les dijeron? Hoy hay un torneo entre Amazonas en el Coliseo- dijo Sasha y ellas negaron la cabeza- que raro, se lo informe a Silvia y le pedí de favor que le informara a las demás amazonas.

Con razón no sabíamos nada, esa tipa nos odia- dijo Julia con resentimiento- lo más seguro no nos los dijo para que no nos presentáramos

¿y que le hicieron ustedes para que les caigan tan mal?- pregunto Sasha

Que se yo- respondio Julia- Ese tipa perdió el piso ya, no se ni como dejas que entrene a las aspirantes, pobrecitas las va a traumar- agrego ella seriamente. Yuzuriha, Lydia y Sasha se empezaron a reir de ella y Julia inflo las mejillas en señal de enojo pero eso solo provoco mas risas de parte de las 3 muchachas.

Bueno vayan a cambiarse y a ponerse su máscara y su armadura- hablo Saori ya cuando dejo de reirse e inmediatamente cada chica entro a su habitación a cambiarse. Luego de 20 minutos estuvieron listas y partieron rumbo al coliseo.

En el templo de Acuario, Degel ya tenía sus ropas de entrenamiento puesta e iba a salir a entrenar pero se extrañó cuando diviso a Kardia entrando a su templo con su Armadura de Oro.

Buen Dia Kardia, es raro verte con tu armadura puesta- saludo Degel

Hola Degel, te venía a buscar para ir al coliseo pero por cómo estas vestido no creo que sepas de la actividad que hay hoy en ese lugar- dijo Kardia sonriendo burlón- Aunque no me extrañaría que no supieras nada, ya que no tuviste en tu templo hasta bien entrada la noche- agrego pícaramente

Fui a bañarme en el rio que hay en los alrededores y se me fue el tiempo- dijo Degel imaginándose los pensamientos poco decorosos que Kardia tendría sobre su tardanza y omitiendo el detalle de haberse encontrado Julia ¨_ si le digo lo que paso no me dejara en paz hasta que me muera con eso¨ _pensó Degel mientras suspiraba - pero dime ¿Que hay hoy en el coliseo? – pregunto mientras se colocaba la armadura de oro.

Un torneo entre Amazonas- dijo Kardia- tenemos mucho tiempo sin ver a tantas mujeres juntas, esto será muy interesante- agrego con una sonrisa pícara y Degel solo viro los ojos- Vámonos Degel- dijo Kardia ya en la entrada del templo de Acuario. Cuando Degel llego al lado de él, emprendieron la bajada hacia el Coliseo. Cuando llegaron al Coliseo se encontraron a los Dorados restantes y fueron al lugar reservado para ellos.

Bueno teníamos muchos sin reunirnos todos- hablo Manigoldo y los demás lo miraron- por lo menos el patriarca hizo algo productivo esta vez- agrego con una sonrisa burlona.

Por fin! Veré algo que no sean hombres peleándose entre si- dijo Kardia- además lo más seguro es que Julia estará ahí entre ellas- dijo mientras sonreía recordando el incidente con la amazona.

¿Julia? ¿Quién es esa?- pregunto Regulus de Leo curiosa ya que jamás había oído ese nombre entre las Amazonas del santuario. Lo demás miraron a Kardia esperando la respuesta.

Es una amazona muy interesante que conocí ayer, parece que no pasa mucho tiempo en el Santuario por lo que me dijo- respondió Kardia y luego recordó algo- ahh y paso mucho tiempo con Degel ayer haciendo que sabe que- agrego con una sonrisa y enfatizando la palabra mucho, todo la orden dorada restante vio a Degel sorprendido, ya que todos sabían que no pasaba más de 5 minutos con nadie a excepción del escorpión por voluntad propia, y este miro al Escorpion fríamente- hey, es una broma Degel, si la miradas mataran, pobrecito de mi, aunque ayer de verdad creía que estaban haciendo algo indebido pero Julia me puso en mi lugar literalmente - dijo Kardia con una sonrisa.

Wow , eso es algo nuevo,¿cómo lo hizo?- pregunto Dohko de Libra curioso

Mmm Digamos que esa amazona tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, mira que no intimidarse ante Kardia de Escorpio y encima de todo, tener las agallas para desafiarme- dijo el Escorpion riéndose y todos los miraron sorprendidos.

Pues la chica tiene que tener mucho carácter para ponerte en tu sitio- dijo Sysiphus entrando por primera vez en la conversación

O tiene que estar demente- agrego Manigoldo con una sonrisa- Bueno definitivamente quiero conocer a la amazona que callo a Kardia- dijo Manigoldo y Kardia le hizo una seña obscena . Pero su conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Sasha al Coliseo.

Caballeros- comenzó Sasha con su discurso- bienvenidos al Quinto torneo entre Amazonas, solo hay una regla y es que no pueden matar a su oponente, a la que se le encuentre haciendo trampa será descalificada inmediatamente y sin más preámbulos, suerte a todas- concluyo Sasha.

El primer combate será entre Lydia de Coperlia y Midoriko de Lince- anuncio el Gran Patriarca.

**Continuara!**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. Son los que me inspiran a seguir subiendo capítulos de esta historia.**


	5. Midorik vs Lydia

**Capítulo 5: Lydia vs Midoriko**

Lydia se sorprendió al saber que ella era la primera y contra quien iba ¨parece que el destino quiso que peleara contigo Midoriko¨ penso Lydia con una sonrisa y salto hacia la arena. Los Santos y aprendices se veian emocionados con la batalla. Julia y Yuzuriha animaron a su amiga. Midoriko era una chica de cabellos Azules, piel levemente bronceada y cuerpo proporcionado. Ella miro a Lydia con una sonrisa burlona.

Cuanto tiempo, Lydia- dijo Midoriko y miro a Lydia y ella le devolvió la mirada con una desafiante- parece que coperlia ha mostrado las garras pero eso no bastara para ganarme niñata - comento burlona.

Ya lo veremos- dijo Lydia tranquilizándose. Las dos se colocaron en posición de batalla y la pelea empezó. Midoriko empezó a repartir puñetazos a diestras y a siniestra mientras que Lydia solo los esquivaba, eso empezó a molestar a Midoriko y por consiguiente, empezó a perder la concentración y Lydia le dio un puñetazo que la mando a volar hacia el otro lado de la arena. Midoriko se levantó al cabo de unos segundos y se colocó en posición de ataque.

ESFERA INFERNAL- grito midoriko mientras esferas negras salían de su cuerpo hacia donde estaba lydia y explotaron pero cuando se disipo la neblina, Lidya salió ilesa del ataque. Todos estaban sorprendidos de no ver heridas en su cuerpo. Lydia aumento su cosmos y empezó a rodearse de una especie de polvo plateado.

ASTRAL REVOLUTION- grito Lydia mientras una ola de estrellas atacaban a Midoriko, esta quedo herida por el ataque de Lydia y muy furiosa ¨ si no puedo ganar limpiamente, pues jugare sucio¨ penso Midoriko y sonreía malvadamente mientras miraba a Lydia, específicamente a su máscara ¨ si la rompo, ella no podrá pelear mostrando su rostro, la ley lo prohíbe¨ . Se lanzó hacia Lydia quien se preparó para el ataque. Cuando Lydia esquivaba una esfera infernal lanzada por Midoriko esta se acercó y le pego un puñetazo directo a su máscara pero solo a la parte derecha la cual se partió y Lidya se vio obligada a usar un brazo para cubrirse el rostro, Midoriko para tirarla a otro lado del estadio de una patada y rematarla con unas esferas infernales que hicieron que Lydia quedara inconsciente pero no se le veía el rostro ya que quedo boca abajo. Julia se dio cuenta de la trampa que hizo Midoriko ¨esa perra no sabe jugar limpio, sabia que lydia no podrá pelear bien si tiene que usar unas de sus manos para cubrir la máscara¨ penso esta rabiosa.

MALDITA TRAMPOSA,HIJA DE TU TODITISIMA …..- grito Julia a punto de lanzarse a la arena pero Yuzuriha la agarro la agarro y le tapo a boca antes de que terminara de lanzarse- SUELTAME YUZURIHA MALDITA SEA, DEJAME DARLE SU MERECIDO A ESA DESGRACIADA- grito Julia intentando zafarse del agarre de Yuzuriha sin éxito.

Si interrumpes la batalla, lydia perderá y tú sabes que ella no quiere perder contra esa mujer- dijo Yuzuriha y Julia dejo de forcejear- Confió en que ella se levantara y le ganara a Amazona tan tramposa- dijo la Amazona de Grulla tranquilamente.

LYDIA NO TE DEJES GANAR DE ESE INTENTO DE AMAZONA! LEVANTATE LYDIA!- grito Julia al ver que su amiga estaba tirada y no se movía ¨mierda si sigue asi, va a perder, tengo que hacer algo¨ pensó Julia desesperada y luego se le ocurrió una idea ¨se que me reclamara por usar las palabras hirientes de el pero es la única forma de que se levante¨- LEVANTATE MEQUETREFE! ES QUE YA NI PARA DAR UNA BUENA PELEA SIRVES!- grito Julia y en ese momento el patriarca se levantó y dijo- SILENCIO, La amazona de Coperlia no puede…- fue interrumpido por el cosmos de Lydia y vio como esta se paraba y con una mano cubría la parte de su rostro que no tenía mascara.

Julia ¿A quién le dices mequetrefe?- dijo Lydia mirándola sonriente, Julia le devolvió la sonrisa y le guiño el ojo.

A quien más sino a ti – le respondió Julia- además sabía que era la única forma de sacarte de la inconciencia- agrego. Lydia miro a Midoriko y encendió su cosmos.

Ya estoy harta de tus trampas y de tus estupideces, no te matare solo porque mi Diosa me lo prohibió- hablo Lydia con voz fría mirando a Midoriko – ONDAS ASTRALES- grito Lydia mientras su cosmos se volvía plateado y se desprendían ondas casi imperceptibles que atacaban a Midoriko sin que esta pudiera defenderse, luego hilos plateados la agarraron y la alzaron- ASTRAL EXECUTION- grito Lydia y de su puños salieron ondas astrales pero esta eran rojas y atacaron a Midoriko dejándola inconsciente.

La ganadora es Lydia de Coperlia- dijo el patriarca al comprobar que Midoriko no podía continuar. Lydia cayó al suelo agotada y de inmediato Yuzuriha y Julia bajaron a socorrerla, la cargaron tapándole el rostro y la llevaron donde las Amazonas médicos para que la curaran. Antes de ingresar Lydia le dio las gracias a Julia por hacerla despertar de su estado de inconciencia.

De nada- respondió Julia feliz- además no quería verte perder frente a esa idiota tramposa- añadió con una sonrisa.

Te acordaste exactamente de eso para despertarme- dijo lydia y tanto Yuzuriha como Julia la miraron- ¿No pudiste usar otras palabras que no fueran esas?- pregunto Lydia un poco dolida ya que esas mismas palabras se las dijo alguien importante para ella.

Perdóname Lydia pero la verdad tuve que pensar algo rápido antes de que Lince ganara el combate- dijo Julia apenada y Yuzuriha asintió apoyandola- así que deberías agradecerme en vez de recriminármelo- dijo ella poniéndole un dedo en la nariz, lydia sonrió restándole importancia al asunto.

Bueno lydia nos vamos a ver los próximos enfrentamientos aunque seguramente ya nos perdimos 2- dijo Yuzuriha y se llevó a Julia con ella. Cuando salieron a los palcos para las amazonas el tercer combate había recién terminado. Julia comenzó a ver todo el coliseo y paro su mirada en el Palco donde estaba Degel, Kardia y un grupo de hombres que ella intuyo que eran los Caballeros Dorados restantes. Degel por su parte miro de reojo hacia donde estaba la Amazona de Lythaly y descubrió que ella estaba mirando hacia donde estaban ellos pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron (claro el no podia ver la de ella por la máscara) ella giro su cabeza a otro lado y comenzó a hablar algo divertido con Yuzuriha supuso el caballero de Acuario ya que varias veces esbozo una sonrisa. Kardia se dio cuenta hacia donde miraba su amigo ¨ mmm parece que a Degel le gusta la niña o por lo menos le llama la atención¨ pensó y sonrió para sus adentros ¨ bueno alguna explicación tenía que haber para que la rata de biblioteca pasara más de 5 minutos con una amazona en su templo¨ . Julia vestía su armadura la cual, le cubría el busto, los hombros, los brazos (hasta los codos) y las piernas (botas hasta las rodillas de tacón alto), llevaba un pantalón corto azul oscuro (que hacia juego con su armadura también de ese color).

Supongo que la chica que nos dio un espectáculo con sus gritos es la famosa Julia- dijo Manigoldo burlonamente y Degel asintió inconscientemente- realmente ella y Yuzuriha destacan entre todas las amazonas- agrego mientras la miraba. La reacción no se hizo esperar y todos los dorados a excepción de Asmita (porque es ciego y solo giro la cabeza hacia donde todos miraban) miraron hacia donde estaban las dos chicas. Ellas no se daban cuenta de las miradas de los caballeros ya que estaban entretenidas hablando sobre temas triviales pero todas las amazonas restantes si se dieron cuenta.

Chicas- las llamo una amazona de Cabello rosado y armadura gris oscura- parece que ustedes llamaron la atención de los caballeros de Oro - agrego con una risita la amazona. Yuzuriha y Julia la miraron confusa.

¿Por qué lo dices Vernandi?- preguntaron la dos amazonas extrañadas y la aludida solo rio.

Bueno, el hecho de que las estén mirando creo que es suficiente- dijo Vernandi tranquilamente. La reacción de las dos amazonas no se hicieron esperar y miraron hacia donde estaban los caballeros con expresiones incrédulas debajo de sus máscaras. Los caballeros se sintieron descubiertos por la dos amazonas y simplemente algunos (Sysiphus, el Cid, Asmita, Albafika, Aldebaran, Defteros) dejaron de mirarlas y se pusieron a conversar entre sí pero otros ( Regulus, Kardia, Manigoldo, Shion, Dohko y Degel) las saludaron con un gesto que ellas correspondieron extrañadas pero Julia era la más confundida entre las dos porque solo conoci a Degel y a Kardia. El patriarca se levantó y todos los miraron ya que el anunciaría el cuarto combate.

El próximo combate será entre Yuzuriha de Grulla y Vernandi de Centauro- anuncio el patriarca y las aludidas se miraron sorprendidas entre sí pero luego bajaron juntas a la arena.

**Continuara!**

**Plz dejen reviews X) . Su opinión es importante para mi!**


	6. Yuzuriha vs Vernandi

**Capítulo 6: Yuzuriha vs Vernandi**

El próximo combate será entre Yuzuriha de Grulla y Vernandi de Centauro- anuncio el patriarca y las aludidas se miraron sorprendidas entre sí pero luego bajaron juntas a la arena. Julia se quedó callada ya que aunque Yuzuriha era una de sus mejores amigas, Vernandi le caía muy bien y en varias ocasiones la había ayudado con sus entrenamientos y con otras cosas ,así que decidió que no iba a apoyar a nadie. El patriarca dio comienzo al combate y las amazonas se pusieron en posición de ataque y se lanzaron una hacia la otra en un ataque físico a base de puños y patadas donde la Amazona de Centauro tenía más ventaja y al cabo de unos minutos Yuzuriha salió despedida hacia una pared pero logro reaccionar y uso la pared para impulsarse mientras llenaba en su puño se acumulaba cosmos y golpeaba a la Amazona de Centauro tirándola al suelo. Vernandi se levantó y Yuzuriha empezó atacarla otra vez sin usar cosmos.

Golpe del Centauro- dijo Vernandi mientras propinaba un golpe en el estómago con su puño lleno de cosmos a Yuzuriha quien cayo tirada varios metros pero se levantó mientras escupía un poco de sangre. Vernandi al ver esto intento atacarla otra vez con su puño de Centauro pero su ataque fue repelido por algo ya que ni se acercó a Yuzuriha. Intento otra vez pero su ataque fue otra vez repelido.

Tus ataques no podrán pasar mi muro de Cristal- dijo Yuzuriha mientras encendía su cosmos. Los dorados se sorprendieron al ver el ataque de Yuzuriha y miraron a Shion ya que era uno de los ataques del Caballero de Aries. El solo sonrió viendo la pelea pensando ¨_así que al final si fuiste capaz de aprender esa técnica_¨. Yuzuriha corrió para atacar a la Amazona de Centauro que se preparaba para atacar.

Mil puños de Centauro- dijo Vernandi mientras sus puños se movían a una velocidad aterradora pero Yuzuriha lo logró esquivar todos.

STARDUST EXECUTION- grito Yuzuriha mientras su cosmos explotaba y lanzaba a Vernandi hacia el otro lado de la Arena. Vernandi intento pararse pero estaba muy agotada y se cayó antes de poder lograrlo. Yuzuriha llego a su lado y la levanto mientras apoyaba el brazo de la Amazona en su hombro. Julia, Resulus y Shion sonrieron al ver esta escena.

Muchas gracias Yuzuriha- le dijo Vernandi a la amazona mientras caminaban hacia la enfermería.

La ganadora es Yuzuriha de Grulla- anuncio el patriarca, todos aplaudieron- los próximos combates se harán dentro de 6 dias, podeis retiraos ya. Julia fue presurosa a la enfermería para ver si Vernandi se encontraba bien y cuando llego entro rápidamente buscándola con la mirada y la encontró con Yuzuriha.

¿Estás bien Vernandi?- pregunto preocupada Julia cuando llego al lado de Yuzuriha

Solo estoy agotada por el enfrentamiento- dijo Vernandi con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que hizo que Julia se tranquilizara.

Solo necesita descansar unos días y estará como nueva- dijo una voz con tono paciente. Todas voltearon al ver a la dueña de la voz.

¿Cómo estas Sakura?- le pregunto Julia a la dueña de la voz. Una chica cabello de cabellos azules, esbelta y ojos grises escondidos tras una Máscara blanca con rayas azules debajo de los ojos.

Lamentándome por no haber podido verte combatir en el torneo- dijo Sakura guiñándole el ojo y Julia solo se rio. La relación de ella con Sakura había empezado con mal pie pero luego se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

Gracias por abandonarme malas amigas- dijo Lydia desde una camilla haciendo un puchero. Todas se acercaron a ella y comenzaban a molestarla.

¿Cómo podríamos olvidarnos de ti Lydia? – dijo Burlonamente Yuzuriha y la aludida levanto una ceja con incredulidad.

Bueno, Saku ¿Cuál es mi diagnostico?- pregunto Lydia ignorando la risa de la las chicas ante el comentario de Yuzuriha.

Cáncer avanzado en el útero- dijo Sakura seria y todas las demás menos Lydia, casi se caen al piso de la risa por la forma en que lydia miro a Sakura.

Sigan burlándose de mi malditas- mascullo Lydia fingiendo enojo- bueno ¿Me puedo levantar de esta mugrosa cama sí o no?- pregunto enojada Lydia.

Claro- dijo Sakura y le guiño el ojo- solo duerme bien y mañana ya estarás bien- agrego y Lidya se paró rápido de la cama- por suerte los golpes que recibiste no fueron graves.

Bueno chicas, que les parece si celebramos la victoria de Yuzuriha y Lydia- dijo Vernandi alegre y todas las apoyaron.

Chicas, Yuzuriha y yo partimos mañana hacia Niavy, Italia así que no creo que podamos desvelarnos- dijo Julia.

Bueno ¿qué les parece si pasamos una tarde de chicas? podría ser en la cabaña que nos toca a mí y a Sakura- sugirió Vernandi y todas la miraron- así podemos celebrar y no tendrán que desvelarse- todas asintieron.

Bueno que no se diga más, a celebrar- dijo Lydia y todas la apoyaron- ¿y si invitamos a Sasha?

Buena idea- dijo Sakura- así no se la pasara tan sola en el Santuario principal

Además sabes que nos mataría a todas si se da cuenta que hicimos fiesta sin ella- dijo Yuzuriha

Bueno yo iré a decirle, además de que hay un libro que quiero que Degel de Acuario me preste- dijo Julia caminando hacia la salida.

¿De dónde conoces al Santo de Acuario?- pregunto Vernandi- aunque hoy Yuzuriha y tu eran el centro de atención de los Santos- dijo divertida recordando la vergüenza de los Santos al sentirse descubiertos. Las dos aludidas se sonrojaron.

Ayer Sasha nos encomendó ir por un libro a su templo y me quede hablando con él un buen rato, hasta me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre- explico Julia restándole importancia al asunto ¨_y también me lo encontré el rio bañándose y me vio sin máscara¨_ pensó la chica. Vernandi y Sakura abrieron los ojos sorprendidas.

Pero si Sylvia cada vez que va a Acuario, vuelve molesta porque Degel no dura ni cinco minutos hablando con ella y hasta se comporta un poco arisco por cómo me ha dicho- dijo Sakura y Julia lo miro como si estuviera loca.

Pues él fue muy amable conmigo durante el tiempo que estuve en su templo, mira que hasta nos quedamos comentando sobre la historia del Libro de Alsacia que el amablemente me contó- dijo Julia extrañada- lo que pasa es que Sylvia es insoportable hasta para un Santo dorado- agregó divertida y todas rieron antes la insinuación.

Puede ser – apoyó Sakura riéndose por lo bajito

Bueno iré a ver si Sasha ya salió del coliseo – dijo Julia y se encamino hacia el palco principal del coliseo. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar que además del Patriarca y Sasha estaban los doce imponentes caballeros dorados. Todos los miraron al verla entrar.

Mmm Buenos días Caballeros- dijo mirándolos- gran Patriarca- agregó mientras se inclinaba hacia Sage – Su alteza.

Julia de Lythaly ¿A qué se debe tu presencia?-pregunto Sage y Julia se quedó callada por un minuto _¨rayos, ¿Ahora que le digo? definitvamente no puedo decirle Ohhh gran patriarca lo que pasa es que vine a invitar a Sasha a una fiesta en casa de Vernandi¨_ pensó la chica y cuando estaba a punto de jalarse los cabellos Sasha hablo.

La Amazona de Lythaly vino porque yo se lo ordené- Julia miro a Sasha con agradecimiento- ya que hay unos detalles sobre la misión que necesito comentarle así que con su permiso- dijo Sasha mientras agarraba Julia y salía de ahí dejando atrás a unos confundidos caballeros y a un sorprendido patriarca. Llegaron hacia un pasillo desierto y se detuvieron.

¿Qué me querías decir Julia?- dijo la peli lila curiosa

Primero quiero agradecerte por sacarme de ahí ya que de verdad no sabía que decirle al Patriarca- Saori le sacó a lengua infantilmente- y lo que te quería decir es que te cases conmigo- bromeo la pelinegra guiñándole el ojo. Sasha rió ante la ocurrencia de la chica.

No puedo querida- negó Sasha con la cabeza- ese no es mi bando- Julia le sacó la lengua infantilmente- ya, ya, ya, seriamente ¿Qué querías decirme?- volvió a preguntar la Diosa

Heriste mis sentimientos- dijo Julia con fingida indignación y la pelilila alzo una ceja- te quería invitar a una tarde de chicas que Vernandi quiere hacer- Saori sonrió feliz ante la invitación- tienes que estar allá a eso de las cuatro así que tienes 3 horas aproximadamente para pensar que le dirás a Sage, cambiarte e ir.

Ahí estaré- exclamo Sasha muy feliz- bueno tengo que volver a la reunión con los Santos Dorados antes de que Sage salga a buscarme, nos vemos luego- se despidió la chica con un gesto que la pelinegra correspondió. A los segundos de la Diosa haberse ido, Julia sintió como unos brazos la tomaban por la cintura y la alzaban y se encontró con que un muchacho de cabellos rubios, ojos marrones era quien la alzaba era quien la tenía sujeta. Julia frunció el ceño al reconocer al chico.

Argol, Suéltame- dijo la chica de forma calmada pero el rubio no la soltó- Que me sueltes maldita sea- Julia le metió tremendo izquierdaso en la mejilla- maldito animal ¿Cómo te atreves a abrazarme?- pregunto la chica con rabia. Argol nunca le había caído bien ya que era un engreído y siempre intentaba que ella saliera con él, fastidiándola en el proceso.

Mujer, ¿Por qué siempre eres tan brusca?- pregunto el chico sobándose la mejilla afectada

Te advertí que me soltaras- le contesto Julia con indiferencia- sabes que odio que me abracen en contra de mi voluntad y más si eres tu

Y tú sabes que me encantan los retos y tú eres el mayor de ellos- dijo el chico mirándola con lujuria en su mirar- podrías ser mía pero te resistes demasiado

¿En qué idioma te tengo que hablar para que entiendas que NO quiero nada contigo?- pregunto Julia irritada ya por las palabras del chico y a punto de darle la paliza de su vida- estoy HARTA de que me acoses y de que mires como si yo fuera un pedazo de carne fresca

Definitivamente eres un fiera- dijo el chico sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella- de verdad que cada día me gustas más, simplemente todo se resolvería si accedieras a salir conmigo aunque sea una vez- Argol trató de acariciar la cara de Julia y esta solo se apartó- me atraes más cada vez que haces eso- Julia lo miro fríamente y Argol sintió que no podía mover su cuerpo ¨_está usando esa técnica¨_ pensó el chico.

Escúchame bien maldito playboy con aires de grandeza – le dijo Julia y se ponía muy cerca del chico quien todavía estaba paralizado- no saldría contigo ni a la esquina, tú lo único que quieres es presumirles a todos que te acostaste conmigo para alimentar de por si tú ya gran ego, para mi eres el ser más superficial, idiota y masoquista que hay sobre la tierra y…- no se dio cuenta de que la parálisis había terminado y el chico la pegó de una pared pero cuando iba a intentar hacer algo sintió un frio cosmos atrás de él. Degel, que había escuchado la conversación, entró a detener al Santo de Plata al ver que este quería aprovechase de la amazona.

Creo que la señorita fue bastante clara al decir que no quería nada contigo- dijo fríamente el Santo de Acuario. Argol volteó a verlo con temor porque el Santo de Acuario al igual que cualquier Santo de Oro era alguien de temer. Intentó justificarse pero fue interrumpido por Degel- largo de aquí- Argol salió con paso apresurado del coliseo. Degel se acercó a la chica quien estaba de rodillas, le tendió una mano que ella acepto y la ayudo a levantarse.

¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el peliverde

Si, gracias por alejar a ese malnacido de Argol- agradeció la chica mientras le sonreía- pero creo que podía manejar el asunto sola

Me di cuenta- dijo sarcásticamente Degel y Julia lo miró con una ceja levantada

Hare como que no oí eso- dijo Julia y luego recordó algo- ahh si le iba a pedir si me podías prestar ¨el código Da vinci¨

¿Te gusta leer?- pregunto con un poco de interés el Santo de Acuario

Me encanta leer y más si son novelas de misterio – afirmo la chica con una sonrisa- vi el Codigo Da vinci en su biblioteca ayer y decidí que tenía que pedírselo para leerlo

Normalmente no prestos mis libros a nadie- dijo Degel un poco pensativo y Julia se sintió triste- pero creo que hare una excepción y te lo prestare- Julia se puso feliz y como reacción, abrazó a Degel quien se quedó sorprendido por la muestra de expresividad de la chica. Al cabo de unos segundos la chica se dio cuenta a quien estaba abrazando y lo soltó rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba al pensar en lo que hizo.

Perdón, no era mi intención ser tan irrespetuosa señor- dijo la chica apenada ¨_ohh por Athena, nada más a mí se me ocurre abrazar a un santo dorado¨_

No te preocupes, no es nada grave- la reconforto Degel - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Acuario por el libro que me pediste?- pregunto cambiando el tema

Me parece bien señor- dijo Julia con una sonrisa y empezó a caminar en dirección a los templos pero la voz de Degel la detuvo.

Julia- la chica volteó a ver al caballero- no es necesario tanta formalidad, solo dime Degel

Está bien- respondió la chica resignada – vamos Degel- ambos se dirigieron hacia el templo de Acuario pero no se dieron cuenta que otra persona había oído y visto todo lo que pasó

**Continuara!**


	7. Tarde en Acuario

**Capítulo 7: Tarde en Acuario**

Cuando llegaron a Acuario, fueron directo hacia la biblioteca del Templo y Degel sacó el libro que la chica tanto quería.

Toma- Degel le entro el libro a la chica quien estaba emocionada _¨siempre quise leer ese libro, definitivamente amaré por siempre a Degel¨_ pensó la chica de la emoción – supongo que no tengo que decirte que lo cuides bien

Ya lo dijiste- dijo la chica con tono de obvio - pero Muchísimas gracias- agrego feliz y Degel internamente esbozó una sonrisa al ver a la chica tan feliz. De pronto la chica se quedó pensativa y tras varios minutos habló- YA SE, para agradecerte te haré la comida hoy!

No es neces….- empezó a decir el Santo pero la chica no lo escuchó y se dirigió a la cocina. El peliverde suspiró con resignación y fue detrás de la chica. La encontró tratando de encontrar de alcanzar la pasta de ajo sin éxito, que estaba en la repisa más alta y que ella no podía al alcanzar ni siquiera estirando la mano. El peliverde decidió ayudarla, se colocó atrás de ella y se la alcanzó pero en el camino los cuerpos de ambos se rozaron produciéndoles sensaciones algo placenteras y desconocidas tanto a la Amazona como al Santo.

Deberías poner eso en otra repisa más bajita- sugirió la chica por decir algo para romper el silencio que se formó de repente.

Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Degel como respuesta. La chica se dirigió al refrigerador para tomar algunos tomates y luego tomó cebollas y ajo de la alacena.

¿Dónde guardas las pastas?- pregunto la chica al no verlos en la alacena

Se me acabaron- respondió Degel

Uii que tonta ni siquiera te pregunté si tenías- se reprendió a sí misma la chica al ver que se había olvidado ese pequeño detalle- mmm a ver que haré entonces

No tienes que hacer nada- habló Degel y Julia lo miró- no tienes que hacerme de comer para agradecerme

Pero quiero hacerlo- dijo la chica a modo de respuesta- total no has almorzado todavía así que hacerte la comida no está de más- agrego a chica con una sonrisa- entonces si eres inteligente en vez de intentar que desista, podrías ayudarme diciéndome que alimentos tienes aquí ¿No crees?- pregunto la chica y Degel se lo pensó y asintió luego de unos segundos.

Hay arroz, víveres, vegetales, tacos suaves…- enumero Degel pero fue interrumpido por Julia

¿Tienes chile picante?- pregunta la chica curiosamente y Degel asintió- ahh pues puedo hacer unos tacos con salsa bien picante ¿te gustan?- degel asintió por segunda vez- pues decidido, comeremos tacos- exclamo a chica

No sabía que Degel tuviera una cocinera persona- dijo una voz burlona de pronto- ya sabía yo que la rata no podía cocinar tan bien

En defensa del Santo, es la primera vez que cocino en Acuario, Kardia

Mmmm te creo, te creo- Kardia miró a Degel- me dejaste solo en la reunión mal amigo- le reclamó el peliazul al peliverde y este lo miró con una ceja levantada.- aunque te perdono soló porque estás con semejante belleza, creo que hasta yo te hubiera botado para estar con ella- agrego mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Julia quien se sonrojó y agradeció portar una mascara y se volteó para seguir cocinando

Me la encontré siendo acosada por un Santo y lo aleje de ella- respondió Degel cortante y Kardia lo miró- me pidió un libro, vinimos a buscarlo y como agradecimiento quiso hacerme el almuerzo

¿ y desde cuando tu prestas libros a la gente sin que Sasha te lo pida primero?- pregunto Kardia burlón y luego se acercó a la chica y le susurró- parece que le gustas a Degel

Ja como si eso fuera posible- dijo la chica cínicamente- el día que eso pase Sylvia y yo nos volveremos las mejores amigas

Deja de estar diciendo estupideces Kardia- habló Degel, quien había oído todo, con tono muy pausado haciendo entender que estaba molesto

¿Sylvia? ¿Quién es esa?- pregunto Kardia ignorando a Degel para enojo de este último

La Amazona de Hiena- respondió la chica cortante

Ohhh pero si esa es la acosadora personal de Degel- recordó Kardia con una sonrisa burlona- siempre que viene aquí hace de todo para que Degel le haga caso y lo sigue a todos los lados.

Te tengo pena entonces- dijo Julia mirando a Degel quien la miró o por lo menos miró la máscara pero le molestaba que la chica la llevara puesta- esa tipa es insoportable y está totalmente hueca, imagínate rubia teñida tenía que ser.

Ya sabes que tienes competencia Julia- la aludida, quien estaba preparando la salsa picante, la miro con ojos entrecerrados- podríamos hacer una pelea entre las dos y la que gane se queda con Degel

Yo paso, para mí lo más humillante que pueden hacer las mujeres es pelear como perras en celo por un hombre- dijo Julia indignada- nunca participaría en algo así

Uiii pues de verdad que eres extraña niña- Kardia le guiñó el ojo y la chica rodó los ojos por debajo de la mascara y bufó en contestación- la mayoría de amazonas aquí matarían por estar en tu lugar

Creído- dijeron Julia y Degel y luego se miraron.

Mira que hasta se unen para insultarme- dijo Kardia burlonamente. Julia se sonrojó furiosamente debajo de la máscara y Degel también se sonrojó pero nadie lo notó.

Ya está la comida- anuncio la chica con una sonrisa. Entre los tres pusieron la mesa y empezaron a comer los tacos que Julia había preparado.

Cásate conmigo- dijo Kardia después de probar uno de sus deliciosos tacos

Ni loca- respondió Julia haciendo x con sus dedos y apuntando al santo de escorpio

Malvada

A mucha honra- Julia le sacó la lengua por debajo de la mascara aunque luego se acordó que la tenía puesta

Apuesto que si Degel te lo pide, aceptarías

Y dale con juntarme con el Santo de Acuario ¿Cuál es tu afán?- pregunto la chica irritada

Ninguno- respondió el caballero de Escorpio- me encanta hacerte rabiar

Déjalo ya, Kardia- habló Degel mirando fríamente a Kardia

Permiso- dijo una voz y los tres voltearon hacia una amazona rubia de cabellos por debajo de los hombros, vestida con ropa de entrenamiento un poco corta. La rubia al percatarse de cual amazona se encontraba con los dos Santos frunció el ceño.

Buen día Señor Degel, Señor Kardia, Julia- saludó la chica diciendo el nombre de Julia despectivamente

Buen día Amazona- saludó Kardia percatándose de la forma en que se miraba Sylvia a Julia. Degel solamente hizo un gesto de saludo pero Julia tomó los tres platos y fue al fregadero a lavarlos ignorando a la rubia.

Por lo menos se saluda, maleducada- dijo Sylvia mirando a Julia

me enseñaron a no ser hipócrita- respondió Julia cortante

¿Que desea Amazona de Hiena?- pregunto Degel fríamente

Deseo saber si podía prestarme ´Cumbres borrascosas´

Lo que hace la gente para impresionar- le susurro Julia a Kardia quien rió- aunque es tan hueca que no creo que entienda ni pio de ese libro

¿Celosa?- pregunto Kardia con picardía

Para nada- respondió Julia- se ve que Degel está loco por salir de ella y parece que le negó el libro a ella- después escucharon que Sylvia le reclamaba al Santo de Acuario, ya que ella escuchó cuando le dijo que si le iba a prestar el libro a Julia (ella era la persona que vio todo en el episodio anterior)- me harté

Uiii esta pelea no me la pierdo por nada-dijo Kardia divertido. Julia fue donde se encontraban Degel y Sylvia y la encaró.

Mira Sylvia, es cierto que el Santo de Acuario me prestó un libro pero no permitiré que te aproveches de su sentido de la justicia y su amabilidad para hacer que te lo preste a ti ya que yo se que solo lo haces para tratar de impresionarlo haciéndole creer que tienes aunque sea dos migajas de cerebro- dijo Julia enojada y Sylvia frunció el ceño pero no pudo decir ni una palabra. Luego la pelinegra se giró hacia el Santo de Acuario y le dio el libro para sorpresa de el - Muchas gracias por haber sido tan amable al prestármelo pero no puedo permitir que por esto esa… Amazona lo force a que usted le preste algo sabiendo ambos que ella no lo va a usar, se lo devuelvo y muchas gracias otra vez - ella empezó a caminar hacia la salida del templo de Acuario- con sus permisos, me retiro Santo de Acuario y Escorpio- salió del templo hecha una furia _¨si me quedaba ahí, juro que iba a moler a esa desgraciada a golpes_¨ pensó la chica y fue directo a la casa de Vernandi.

En acuario, Degel echó a la amazona de Hiena muy diplomáticamente resistiendo la ganas de sacarla a patadas de su templó. Kardia se puso serio cuando vio que Julia salió del templo de Acuario y miró muy mal a Sylvia ya que esta había sido la culpable de la ´huida´ de Julia por así decirlo_ ¨ y pensar que estábamos tan bien antes de que esa Amazona llegara, definitivamente ya sé porque ni a Degel ni a Julia le caen bien¨_ pensó Kardia.

¿Qué tienes pensado hacer ahora Degel?- pregunto Kardia viendo que Degel había terminado de lavar los platos.

No sé, tal vez lea un poco- respondió el Acuariano monótonamente y depsues observo el libro que momentos antes estaba en manos de Lythaly_ ¨ella de verdad quería leer ese libro¨_ pensó el recordando cómo lo abrazó cuando le dijo que si y lo emocionada que estaba cuando se lo entregó.

Que aburrido- Kardia suspiró resignado- ey ¿por qué no vamos y le llevamos el libro a Julia al recinto de la amazonas? – pregunto Kardia como si le leyera la mente a Degel porque él estaba pensando algo parecido en ese momento- además así aprovechamos y conocemos a algunas amazonas amigas de Julia

Parece buena idea pero recuerda que las Amazonas no dejan pasar a los hombres al recinto

Le decimos que Sasha nos mandó a llevarle un libro complementario de la misión que ellas tiene y que dio órdenes explicitas de que se lo entregaran personal

Mientes muy bien- halagó Degel al escorpión

Soy el mejor en todo-dijo Kardia con arrogancia - ¿Vamos o no, Cubo de Hielo?- degel suspiro con resignación al saber que Kardia va a seguir con el tema hasta que aceptara y se dirigió a la entrada de Acuario- sabía yo que al final me ibas hacer caso- ambos se dirigieron al recinto de Amazonas

**Continuará!**


	8. La fiesta de vernandi

**Capitulo 8: La fiesta donde Vernandi**

Cuando bajaron hacia el recinto se encontraron con que el guardián de la casa de Cáncer estaba en su casa. La mayoría de los Santos de Oro estaban o de guardia o en alguna misión que le habían asignado en la previa reunión con la diosa y el patriarca, solamente Kardia, Degel, Manigoldo y Regulus no habían recibido asignaciones para aquel día pero el último no se encontraba en su templo.

Hola- saludo Manigoldo con un gesto- Cuanto tiempo sin verlos- Kardia rio ante el sarcasmo de Manigoldo

Hola Manigoldo- respondió Degel

Hola cangrejo, no sabía que no podías vivir sin mi- respondió Kardia burlonamente

Ya ya, ignorare el comentario del escorpión- Degel suspiró con alivio ¨_se iba a armar una buena si estos se enfrascaban en una conversación/ discusión llena de sarcasmo y burla¨_ - a propósito ¿a dónde se dirigen?- pregunto el Santo de Cancer

Vamos a llevarle un libro a Julia, cangrejo- respondió Kardia

¿ y eso es tan importante que necesita a dos caballeros dorados?- pregunto manigoldo

No, pero como notaras cangrejo, estamos aburridos y no hay nada que hacer- respondió Kardia- además todo esto ocurrió porque la acosadora personal de Degel armó un escándalo en Acuario y Julia se fue

Pobre de ti Degel- dijo Manigoldo ya que el había visto a la amazona de Hiena varias veces y era simplemente insoportable- los acompaño al Recinto – decidió después de pensarlo unos segundos- total no hay nada que hacer aquí

Me parece bien- fue la cruda respuesta de Degel. Kardia solo bufo y emprendieron el camino hacia el recinto. Ya en la entrada, dos amazonas los pararon y los miraron amenazantes.

¿Qué hacen aquí Santos de Oro?- pregunto una de las dos que cuidan la entrada- saben muy bien que los hombres tienen prohibida la entrada

Déjenmelo a mí- murmuró Kardia a sus dos compañeros y luego miro a la chica que había hecho la pregunta- la señorita Sasha nos mandó a darle un libro y detalles de la misión a la Amazona de Grulla y Lythaly

¿ y tenía que mandar a tres de ustedes para eso?- preguntó la chica con desconfianza y los caballeros se quedaron mudos sin saber que responder.

Ya déjenlos pasar Korina y Kaoru- dijo una voz tranquila y las chicas vieron a la amazona de cabellos azules con admiración ya que ella era la que la había entrenado por un tiempo cuando entraron al recinto de Amazonas. Los Santos estaban agradecidos con la Amazona de cabellos azules.

Pero señorita Sakura- dijo Korina- usted sabe que los hombres no pueden entrar aquí

Si Sasha los mandó, ustedes no pueden prohibirles la entrada chicas- dijo Sakura con voz maternal y las chicas asintieron avergonzadas- ahora discúlpense con los Santos por como los trataron

Perdónennos- se disculparon las dos amazonas

No importa – contestó Degel y tanto Manigoldo como Kardia lo apoyaron- simplemente estaban cumpliendo su deber.

Siganme chicos- dijo Sakura y los tres empezaron a seguirla y cuando estuvieron lejos de Korina y Kaoru, Sakura se paró- ahora me podrán decir que vinieron hacer de verdad aquí porque Sasha se encuentra en el recinto y no ordenó a ningún caballero venir a darle ningún libro a Julia- dijo la chica suspicazmente- no se preocupen, no le diré a nadie sobre eso pero es que Julia es mi amiga y quiero saber que quieren con ella- los tres suspiraron internamente aliviados.

Simplemente queremos darle el libro que ella me devolvió cuando peleo con la Amazona de Hiena en mi Templo- respondió Degel

Algo de eso ella me contó- dijo la Amazona- por cierto soy Sakura, la Amazona de Águila

Degel de Acuario- dijo el Santo de la onceava casa

Kardia de Escorpio-se presento el Santo de la Octava casa- peor me puede llamar solamente Kardia muñeca- la amazona rodó los ojos en contestación

Manigoldo de Cáncer- se presento el Santo de la cuarta Casa- simplemente dime Manigoldo

Bueno déjenme llevarlos a donde se encuentra Julia- y se dirigieron a la casa de Vernandi. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con una fiesta donde también estaba Diosa y sorprendentemente el Santo de Leo.

¿Que hacen Degel, Kardia y Manigoldo aquí?- preguntaron Regulus y Sasha y luego se miraron extrañados.

Vinieron a darle un libro a Julia- respondió Sakura- pasen- dijo a los Santos quienes entraron a la casa y se sentaron en uno de los muebles. De inmediato se le acerco una amazona de cabellos castaños y cortos.

Si quieren algo de beber, en la mesa hay bebidas de todo tipo y la picadera viene en un momento, siéntase cómodos y disfruten la fiesta- dijo la chica y luego Sasha la haló para que le enseñara a bailar. Regulus se acercó a sus compañeros.

¿Qué hacen ahí sentados? Vengan y disfruten- dijo Regulus mientras se ponía unos cuernos de venado en la cabeza que Lydia le había pasado- estas amazonas son muy alegres y divertidas

¿Qué haces aquí Regulus?- pregunto Manigoldo

Vine a buscar a Yuzuriha para que entrenáramos juntos y ella me dijo que no podía porque tenía una fiesta y me invitó a unirme- explico Regulues mientras tocaba los recién adquiridos cuernos- de verdad fue lo mejor que hice, estas amazonas han sido muy buenas conmigo y me he divertido mucho con las locuras de Lydia, Sasha y Julia.

¿Dónde está Julia que no la veo?- pregunto Kardia al buscar a la Amazona y no encontrarla

Esta junto con vernandi haciendo la picadera

¿y qué hace la Diosa aquí?- pregunto Degel con curiosidad porque Sasha casi no salía del Recinto Principal

Ahh, Sasha, ella ya estaba aquí cuando yo llegue y me dio tremendo zape cuando le dije Diosa Athena asi que no cometan ese error si?- dijo el Santo de Regulus sobándose el lugar donde la diosa le dio- en fin, parecen que ella y estas amazonas son muy amigas y se escapó de las garras del Patriarca para venir a la fiesta- explico Regulus – pero levántense para presentarles a las chicas- los Santo se levantaron y Regulus los arrastro al centro- chicas, déjenme presentarles a mis compañeros- las chicas quienes estaban discutiendo sobre animales se callaron y miraron a los caballeros.

Sasha se paro rápidamente y fue a la cocinca a buscar a Vernandi y a Julia a quienes trajo arrastrando y las dos murmuraban algo acerca de tacos y chile. Julia se sorprendió al ver a Degel ahí ¨_ ¿Qué diablos hacen Degel y Kardia aquí?¨_ pensó la chica mirándolo con detenimiento. Cuando estuvieron todas sentadas, Regulus habló.

Ellos son Kardia de Escorpio, Degel de Acuario y Manigoldo de Cáncer – mientras los presentaba iba señalando quien era cada quien- chicos ellas son…

Lydia de Coperlia- se presento una amazona de cabellos cortos- un gusto en conocerles

Sakura de Águila, aunque ustedes ya me conocen- les guiño el ojo y Kardia por primera vez se sonrojó. Manigoldo le respondió el guiño de vuelta y Degel solo sonrió imperceptiblemente.

Vernandi de Centauro- dijo una chica de cabellos rosados- gusto en conocerlos y están en su casa

No me voy a presentar- dijo Yuzuriha cruzándose de brazos- esos tres están hartos de verme por el Santuario

Yo tampoco- dijo Sasha- pero les advertiré que si me dicen Diosa, les daré un super zape y si no me creen, pregúntenle a Regulus- dijo señalando al Santo de Leo quien sonrió nervioso.

Julia de Lythaly- dijo la chica de ojos negros que había acabado de llegar de la cocina

Por fin puedo conocer a la famosa Julia- dijo Manigoldo mientras se acercaba a ella

¿Famosa? ¿Yo?- pregunto Julia extrañada

Claro eres famosa porque eres la primera mujer que calla al escorpión- Julia miro mal a Kardia ¨_ Este sinvergüenza no ha sido capaz de contarle a la orden dorada el ¨pequeño¨ encuentro entre él y yo o si?¨_.

No te preocupes Julia- dijo Kardia como si hubiese leído su mente- lo que paso solo queda entre tú y yo – Kardia le guiño el ojo a Julia y ella solo bufó y se devolvió a la cocina murmurando algo sobre terminar la picadera

Bueno ya que se conocen, a disfrutar de la fiesta se ha dicho- exclamaron Saori y Regulus alegres.

Deberías ir y darle el libro a Julia ahora- le dijo con voz bajita Manigoldo a Degel quien asintió y fue a la cocina. Encontró a la chica peleando con una funda de tacos que no abría.

Déjame abrirla yo – dijo Degel y en unos segundos abrió la funda

Gracias, la verdad ya estaba a punto de romperla- dijo Julia y después reparo en el hecho de que él estaba en la cocina- ¿viniste a buscar algo?-

No, vine a darte esto- sacó el libro y se lo entregó a Julia quien no lo aceptó

Gracias por traérmelo pero yo no quiero que tengas que prestarle el libro a Sylvia en contra de tu voluntad

¿Ves a alguna Sylvia aquí?- Julia movió negativamente la cabeza- para ella, tu me devolviste el libro así que ella no me reclamará nada ya que no sabrá que te lo presté – explico Degel y Julia lo analizo y la verdad tenía lógica lo que el Santo había dicho- deja de buscar excusas y tómalo- el santo le pasó el libro y ella lo aceptó

Gracias, lo cuidare con mi vida- dijo la chica emocionada y después dejo el libro en una pequeña mesa que hay en la cocina- bueno tengo que seguir cocinando

Te ayudo- Degel se colocó al lado de ella

No tienes que- negó Julia con las manos- Vernandi vendrá en cualquier momento a ayudarme

No creo que venga

¿Por qué lo dices?- inquirió Julia

Mira hacia allá- Julia miro y vio a Vernandi sentada en el sillón, hablando animadamente con Manigoldo y Regulus

Maldita rata traicionera- masculló Julia entre dientes

Entonces ¿aceptaras mi ayuda o no?- pregunto el caballero de Acuario

Ya que me queda- dijo Julia resignada- corta esos chiles que están en la meseta- Degel tomó un cuchillo y comenzó a cortar los chiles- ¿te gusta cocinar?

Si- fue la simple respuesta de Degel

Eso definitivamente no cuadra con la imagen que tengo tuya- admitió Julia

¿Y cuál es tu imagen sobre mi?- pregunta Degel con un imperceptible tono de curiosidad

Un caballero con personalidad fría y tranquila pero extrañamente amable- respondió Julia con una risita- pero la verdad me agradaste desde que fui a buscar el libro a Acuario – admitió la chica y agradeció tener una máscara porque sabía que tenía la cara roja- ¿ y cuál es tu imagen de mi? Claro si tienes alguna

Una chica con mucho carácter y muy impulsiva pero divertida- dijo Degel con su impasible tono de voz- y la verdad tú también me agradaste desde la primera vez que fuiste a mi templo aunque al principio pensé que me estabas pidiendo que te contara la historia de Alsacia para que te hiciera caso

Bueno no se te puede culpar de pensar eso teniendo a Sylvia como acosadora personal- dijo Julia encogiendo los hombros- bueno, menos charla y mas cocina- agrego mientras terminaba de hacer la salsa para los tacos. Luego de 10 minutos terminaron los tacos y los llevaron a la Sala donde se encontraron con que las Amazonas estaban intentado hacer que los Santos bailaran- la comida está lista- todos se dirigieron a tomar los tacos habían preparado Degel y Julia- Degel me ayudó ya que cierta amazona me dejo sola- dijo mirando a Vernandi quien se sonrojó.

Te lo vuelvo a repetir, cásate conmigo- dijo Kardia

Kardia- dijo Julia y el caballero la miró- ¿Qué parte de Ni loca no entiendes?- pregunto Julia fingiendo enojo

Ves que es mala conmigo- le dijo Kardia a Sakura y esta última solo se rió

Ella es así con todo el mundo- dijo Lydia quien estaba al lado de Regulus , ambos comiendo sus tacos- mmm esto está muy rico

Apoyo a Lydia- dijo Sasha con medio taco en la boca- esto está simplemente delicioso

Lo lamento Kardia pero es conmigo con quien ella se va a casar- dijo Manigoldo

Otro loco con lo mismo- suspiro Julia resignada

Estas jodida Julia- dijeron Vernandi y Yuzuriha con una rosita y Julia las fulmino con la mirada- pero los tacos te quedaron buenísimos

K bueno que les guste- dijo Julia alegre y después miro a Degel- ¿qué te parece si comemos de nuestras creaciones?- preguntó mientras comenzaba a servirse y Degel la imito. Ambos se sentaron en uno de los sillones. Después de la comida siguieron hablando y jugando hasta que se hizo muy de noche y los 4 Santos y la Diosa regresaron a sus respectivos templos pensando en la divertida tarde que pasaron.

Julia, Lydia y Yuzuriha ayudaron a recoger todo y luego fueron a su casa. Julia se baño, se puso una pijama y se tiró en la cama ¨_ hoy todo fue muy divertido pero mañana tengo que partir a buscar los pergaminos a Niavy¨_ pensó la chica y con este pensamiento cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

**Continuara!**

**Capitulo 9: El viaje hacia Niavy **

**Please dejen reviews! Su opinión es muy importante para mi!**


	9. viaje hacia Niavy

**Capítulo 9: el viaje hacia Niavy**

Al otro dia , tanto Julia como Yuzuriha se levantaron a las 5 am para partir temprano, ambas se bañaron y se vistieron con las armaduras y salieron del Santuario cerciorándose antes de que llevaban el libro de Alsacia y todo lo demás para el viaje. Cuando llegaron a los límites del Santuario encontraron a Shion de Aries y Dohko de Libra en la entrada lo cuales parecían que esperaban a alguien.

Buenos días Shion, Dohko- saludó Yuzuriha y Julia se les quedo mirando extrañada pero los reconoció como dos de los caballeros que la saludaron el día del coliseo así que hizo un gesto de saludo. Yuzuriha se dio cuenta de la mirada de Julia hacia los caballeros- esta es mi compañera Julia de Lythaly

Muchos gusto, caballeros- dijo Julia

Shion de Aries- se presentó el rubio y la pelinegra notó que a Yuzuriha le atraía ese chico aunque este último ni cuenta aunque también notó que el rubio se puso un poco nervioso cuando Yuzuriha lo saludó.

Dohko de Libra- se presentó el castaño- por fin puedo conocer a la única amazona que calló a Kardia- agrego el chico con una sonrisa

Debo ser famosa por eso porque Manigoldo me dijo lo mismo cuando lo conocí- respondió Julia bufando ¨_Maldito alacrán sobrealimentado,pudiste haberte quedado callado sobre el incidente pero no, ahora todo los caballeros me conocen por eso, cuando regrese te mataré alacrán de porra¨_ pensaba enojada la chica- bueno nosotras tenemos que irnos, fue un placer haberlos conocidos- Yuzuriha y Julia hicieron gestos de despedida que los chicos correspondieron. Las chicas emprendieron su camino hacia Niavy Italia pero primero tenían que llegar al puerto ya que iban en barco hacia su destino. Cuando llegaron al puerto decidieron que se vestirían con ropa normal y fueron al baño. Ya en el baño se quitaron las máscaras y se cambiaron sus armaduras por ropas normales. Julia vestía una blusa de tiritos blanca, una falda corta jean y unas sandalias con poco taco blancas además de que su pelo estaba totalmente suelto. Por otro lado, Yuzuriha vestía unos pantalones cortos jean, una blusa con tiros anchos roja , unas sandalias sin taco rojas y su flequillo cubría sus dos puntos mientras su cabello iba suelto. Ambas abordaron el barco y fueron a su camarote el cual era grande y espacioso. El viaje duraría 3 días y en esos tres días las chicas disfrutaron todo lo que el barco tenia para ofrecer y este desembarcó en Florencia, Italia. Las chicas apenas llegaron a Florencia emprendieron el viaje hacia el pueblo de Niavy, el cual se encontraba cerca de Roma y un poco alejado de Florencia.

Por Athena- dijo Julia cuando tenían casi una hora caminando- ¿Por aquí no pasara un transporte o algo? Porque mira que llevar las armaduras y el equipaje es un poco difícil sin contar que el sol nos va a rostizar vivas

Deja de quejarte y camina- Yuzuriha le dio un pequeño empujón y se oyó el quejido de Julia- tanto tiempo fuera del santuario te ha hecho una quejica

Si si, lo que tú digas rubia- Yuzuriha la miro mal y la pelinegra le sacó la lengua-¿Sabes italiano?

Algo ¿Por qué?- respondió/ preguntó la Amazona de Grulla

¿Cómo que porque? Estamos en Italia y es obvio que tenemos que hablar aunque sea lo básico- respondió Julia como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

¿Tú sabes italiano?- pregunta Yuzuriha

Más o menos-es la respuesta de Julia- mmmmm dime ¿por qué no usamos tu tele transportación para ir a Niavy?

Primero, no sé con exactitud dónde está Niavy y segundo, no podemos aparecernos en medio de una plaza así ya que todo el mundo va a saber que somos guerreras y podríamos llamar la atención del enemigo

Mierda- fue lo único que exclamó Julia- menuda suerte la mia

Shhhh- Yuzuriha tomó a Julia del brazo y ambas se escondieron detrás de una roca. Juia iba a protestar pero se oyó un quejido y cuando Julia miró (sin dejar su escondite) vio que dos hombres maltrataban a un chico. La sangre de Julia estaba hirviendo al ver esto ya que ella no soporta que maltraten a alguien en frente de ella.

No puedo ver más esto- dijo Julia al ver que golpeaban al chico

Julia no…- empezó a decir Yuzuriha pero muy tarde ya que Julia le había enterrado la cabeza en la tierra de un puñetazo a uno de ellos- hagas- Yuzuriha salió a ayudar a Julia pero ya la chica le había hecho noqueado con una soberana patada al otro.

Eso es para que aprendan a no meterse con los más pequeños- dijo Julia con voz autoritaria y después vio al chico que estaba en el piso y lo ayudo a levantarse- ¿te encuentras bien?- el chico no entendió la pregunta y después Julia se dio cuenta que estaba hablando griego- Vi sono anche? - preguntó la chica en italiano.

Sto bene. La ringrazio molto per il risparmio (estoy bien. Muchas gracias por salvarme) - respondió el chico agradecidamente

¿No que sabias hablar más o menos?- pregunto Yuzuriha burlona al ver que la chica hablaba el idioma fluidamente.

Cállate- Julia le pegó un codazo y se oyó un quedo auch de parte de la rubia- ¿perché hai attaccato le persone? (Porque te agredieron esas personas)-preguntó la pelinegra al niño

Sono stati banditi e volevo i miei soldi (eran bandidos y querían mi dinero)-respondió el chico y después Yuzuriha empezó a curarles las heridas-Il mio nome è Alejandro Quali sono le tue? (Mi nombre es Alejandro ¿Cuáles son los suyos?)

Ho chiamato Julia e lei è Yuzuriha (me llamo julia y ella es Yuzuriha) - respondió la pelinegra y Yuzuriha dejó de curarles las heridas-Felice di sapere che Alejandro (Muchos gusto en conocerte Alejandro)

il gusto è la mia belle ragazze (el gusto es mio bellas señoritas)- respondió Alejandro y Julia se sonrojó

me pregunto qué te habrá dicho- dijo burlonamente Yuzuriha y Julia le mostró el dedo del medio como respuestas- uiii que temperamento

¿Dove vanno? (¿hacia dónde se dirigen?) - preguntó el chico al ver el equipaje de las chicas

una piccola città chiamata niavy (hacia una pequeña ciudad llamada niavy) - respondió Yuzuriha para asombró de Julia

¿y no era que tú no sabías italiano?- le pregunto Julia a su compañera

Dije que sabía poco – le respondió la rubia

Me siento engañada- Yuzuriha solo se encogió de hombros cunado la pelinegra dijo esto

Io sono nativo di niavy (soy nativo de niavy) - respondió el chico alegremente-Se si desidera, si può portare al loro popolo (si quieren puedo llevarlas allá)

chiaro che vogliamo (claro que queremos) - respondió Julia y Yuzuriha asintió-La ringrazio molto, la verità si sono persi (Muchas gracias, la verdad estamos perdidas) - Alejandro les indicó el camino por la montañas ya que Niavy estaba relativamente cerca y comenzaron a caminar hacia el pueblo. Pasaron cerca de 2 montañas y llegaron a Niavy alrededor de eso de las 4 de la tarde. Alejandro las llevó donde vivían él y su hermano Damián quien las recibió muy contento en su casa.

grazie ma non voglio abusare della vostra ospitalità (gracias pero no queremos abusar de su hospitalidad)- respondió Julia cuando Damián sugirió que se podrían quedar en la casa- cercare una locanda e vi rimase fino alla fine del nostro viaggio (buscaremos una posada y nos quedaremos ahi hasta que termine nuestro viaje)- agregó con una sonrisa conciliadora. Yuzuriha asintió apoyando a la chica.

no! Non posso avere due belle ragazze dormono in una locanda quando posso dare allogio (ni hablar! no puedo permitir que dos bellas señoritas duerman en una posada cuando puedo darles hospedaje)- exclamo Damián y ordenó a su hermano coger la maleta de Julia mientras él tomaba la de Yuzuriha – Ho una camera con 2 letti che nessuno utilizza in modo che possano rimanere lì (tengo un cuarto con 2 camas que nadie usa así que se pueden quedar ahí)- tanto Yuzuriha como Julia se miraron resignadas y lo siguieron hasta el cuarto donde los chicos dejaron sus maletas y se fueron no sin antes decirles que les iban a avisar para la cena.

Buenos, al menos no tenemos que preocuparnos por el hospedaje o la comida- dijo Julia tirándose en la cama- aunque para mí, tú le gustas a Damián- dijo pícaramente mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Yuzuriha quien solo rodó los ojos

¿Por qué lo crees?- pregunta Yuzuriha aunque la verdad ella había notado que el chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima

Bueno, el tipo no te quitaba la mirada de arriba desde que te vio y fue corriendo a coger tu maleta para traerla al cuarto así que ya sabes si el carnero no te hace caso siempre tienes otro rubio italiano que espera por ti- Julia le guiñó el ojo a Yuzuriha quien se sonrojó ante la mención del Santo de Aries

No sé de qué me hablas- contestó Yuzuriha haciéndose la desentendida

Ahora hazte la loca- dijo Julia riendo ligeramente- tu sabes DEMASIADO bien de lo que te estoy hablando rubia tonta- recibió un almohadazo en la cabeza de parte de Yuzuriha- eii pero que hice?

Hablar de más- fue la respuesta de Yuzuriha antes de darle un cojinazo el cual Julia le devolvió y comenzaron una pelea de almohadas que duró alrededor de media hora hasta que ambas la declararon empate y se acostaron en sus respectivas camas.

Bueno ¿Ahora admitirás que Shion te trae loquita?- pregunto Julia esperanzada

Mmmm no- respondió Yuzuriha y Julia hizo un puchero- el día que tu admitas que te gusta el Santo de Acuario, yo admitiré lo de Shion

A mí no me gusta Degel- dijo Julia y Yuzuriha la miró como si hubiera dicho una locura- bueno, tal vez si me atrae un poquito, no se puede negar que esta bueno el condenado pero de ahí a gustarme- agregó Julia recordando el incidente del lago y sonrojándose furiosamente

¿Qué estás pensando pervertida?- preguntó Yuzuriha al ver el sonrojo de Julia

Nada tarada, simplemente recordaba un incidente con Degel

Mmmmm déjame adivinar, te lo encontraste en el arroyo- dijo Yuzuriha y Julia se sonrojó más si esto era posible

Maldita sea tu habilidad de leer mentes, rubia tonta-dijo Julia mientras le tiraba un cojin que Yuzuriha esquivó- pero no me cambies el tema grulla astuta- dijo esquivando el cojín que antes había tirado- sabes muy bien que estábamos hablando del carnero y tu

Está bien, Shion me gusta mucho- admitió Yuzuriha resignada al ver que la pelinegra no pensaba dejarla en paz- pero el jamás se fijaría en mi- Julia se sintió mal al ver la sonrisa triste de Yuzuriha- para el solo soy su amiga y compañera

No creo que solo seas eso para el- dijo Julia al recordar ver que Shion se puso nervioso ante la cercanía de la rubia antes de ellas partir hacia Niavy

Si como no

Bueno entonces tengo un plan para ver si a él le gustas o no- Yuzuriha la miró con cara de ´ahí va la loca´- ¿Qué? – preguntó Julia la ver la cara que puso la rubia

No participaré en ninguna de tus locuras- protestó Yuzuriha negando con la cabeza

Eiii no es una locura- replicó la pelinegra- es solo una pequeña prueba para convencerte que le gustas al carnero o para que el carnero se dé cuenta de lo que siente por ti y se te declare- justificó la pelinegra con ojos soñadores

Como sea, no participaré

Ash, lo haré quieras o no- dijo Julia decidida- le comentare mi plan a Sakura, Vernandi y a Sasha para que me ayuden

Pobre Shion, no sabe lo que le viene arriba cuando regresemos- Julia se rió cuando Yuzurriha dijo esto. De repente, las chicas sintieron unos golpes una puerta

¿chi è? (Quién es?)- pregunto Yuzuriha

Io, Alejandro (soy yo, Alejandro)- dijo el chico del otro lado de la puerta- la cena è quasi pronta, così posso andare a cena (la cena casi esta lista asi que ya pueden ir bajando a cenar)

Diablos, se nos fue el tiempo hablando- dijo Julia metiéndose al baño mientras Yuzuriha seguía acostada. Al cabo de 10 minutos Julia salió y Yuzuriha entró al baño rápidamente. Ambas se cambiaron y se dirigieron al comedor cuando salieron del cuarto viendo a Damián y a Alejandro sentados en la mesa. Cuando llegaron al comedor, ambos chicos se levantaron y halaron la sillas para que la chicas se sentaran y después de un gracias de parte de las chicas, todos empezaron a cenar.

questo ricco!(esta rico!)- exclamó Julia al probar a cena y Yuzuriha hizo un gesto afirmativo dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con la pelinegra.

Sono contento che ti piaccia (me alegro mucho que les guste)- dijo Damián feliz

sono venuti a Niavy (¿a que vinieron a Niavy?)- preguntó Alejandro y las chicas se quedaron mudas ante la pregunta.

**Continuara!**


	10. La decisión de Julia

**PERDONNNNN! Se que duré mucho para subir el capi pero es que tenia mucha tareas y trabajos además de exámenes pero ya se los traje.**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

**Capitulo 10. La búsqueda del Libro: la decisión de Julia**

Ambas chicas se miraron sin saber que decirles ya que como el enemigo estaba en Italia, no podían estar revelando su misión a cualquiera.

siamo semplici visitatori che vogliono vedere la ricchezza di questa piccola città (somos simples visitantes que queremos ver la riqueza de este pequeño pueblo)- contestó Yuzuriha intentando sonar convincente y al parecer lo logro porque el chico comenzó a decir que las iba a llevar a muchos lugares históricos

Dove hai imparato a combattere così? (¿Donde aprendiste a pelear asi?)- le pregunto Alejandro a Julia

Io pratico arti marziali da 5 anni (practico artes marciales desde los 5 años)- le respondió Julia sonriéndole aunque eso no era mentira. Desde muy pequeña su madre la había inscrito en taekwondo y en karate aunque claro que también el entrenamiento de amazona que tuvo fue la que le ayudo a perfeccionar sus habilidades. Terminaron de cenar y las dos chicas prácticamente obligaron a Damián a que le dejaran lavar los platos y cuando él se rindió, las chicas recogieron la mesa y lavaron los platos para luego irse a su habitación. Se bañaron, se cambiaron y se acostaron en sus respectivas camas.

¿Te diste cuenta que Damián no apartaba la mirada de ti?- preguntó pícaramente Julia y es que definitivamente el italiano no dejó de mirar a Yuzuriha desde que entró al comedor hasta que se fue.

Hasta un ciego se hubiera dado cuenta de eso, la verdad ya me estaba empezando a molestar – respondió la rubia

Dicen que los italianos son ardientes- Julia le guiño el ojo a Yuzuriha quien se sonrojo por el comentario de la chica- yo que tu, me tiro al italiano y suelto al carnerito

Mmmm lo pensaré- fue la contestación de la rubia- ahora exactamente ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Degel en el rio?- le preguntó a la pelinegra, quien suspiró antes de contestar.

Yo me estaba bañando tranquilamente en el rio y de pronto sentí una presencia y decidí ver quien era- comenzó a relatar Julia con un poco de vergüenza- cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Degel frente a frente. El no me reconoció ya que yo no llevaba máscara

¿Él vio tu rostro?- preguntó Yuzuriha incrédula y la pelinegra asintió- ¿y de verdad tu lo permitiste?

Para que lo iba a ocultar si nos encontramos frente a frente, total creo que no le prestó mucha atención

Tiene lógica lo que dices- dijo Yuzuriha después de pensarlo unos segundos- ¿qué pasó luego?

El me preguntó mi identidad y yo le conteste, luego el me pidió que me saliera del agua y me cambiara mientras se giraba hacia el lado contrario, el hizo lo mismo y nos fuimos

Que linda historia de amor- dijo Yuzuriha sarcásticamente y Julia atinó a sacarle la lengua infantilmente

Idiota

No más que tu querida, no más que tú- respondió Yuzuriha -¿Qué haremos mañana?

Visitaremos la biblioteca principal del pueblo – respondió la pelinegra- tenemos que tener cuidado con lo que hacemos cerca de los chicos

No creo que el libro se encuentre en la biblioteca principal- alegó Yuzuriha cruzándose de brazos

Yo tampoco pero tal vez podamos conseguir algo de información acerca del la ubicación de los pergaminos además de que Alejandro no llevará a algunos monumentos así que no tendremos tanto tiempo para leer- explicó Julia

Tenemos que completar la misión pronto antes de que el enemigo haga su primer movimiento

Lo se Zuri pero imagínate, por ahora tenemos que estar tranquilas y dejar que Alejandro nos lleve hacia los lugares históricos ya que a eso ¨vinimos¨ - dijo haciendo comillas al pronunciar la última palabra y Yuzuriha rió-Bueno a dormir sweetheart- ya ambas se durmieron pensando en el día que les esperaba. Al otro día Alejandro las levantó a eso de las 8 de la mañana y Damián ya les había preparado el desayuno pero como él trabajaba ya se había ido al trabajo así que ambas comenzaron a comer le delicioso desayuno preparado por el mayor de los hermanos, lavaron los platos y fueron a bañarse y cambiarse. Al cabo de media hora ambas salieron del cuarto y fueron a reunirse con el menor de los hermanos quien al verlas no pudo evitar decirles lo bella que estaban. Yuzuriha tenía su cabello suelto, un poco ondulado y el flequillo le cubría los puntos que los lemurianos tenían con una blusa de tiritos color baby blue con escote normal, unos jeans que le llegaban justo arriba de las rodillas y unos converses negros y Julia vestía un vestido que le llegaba a medio muslo blanco con sandalias del mismo color y su cabello iba recogido en una cola la cual caía por su regazo.

Grazie (gracias)- respondieron ambas cuando el chico le dijo que estaban lindas- ¿andiamo? (¿nos vamos?)- preguntó la pelinegra y el chico asintió y salieron a recorrer el pueblo. Anduvieron todo tipo de calles y visitaron muchos monumentos y lugares históricos interesantes hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca principal del pueblo.

¿bisogno di quel libro? ( ¿Qué libro necesitan?)- pregunto alejandro con una cara tierna-Posso aiutarli a trovare (puedo ayudarlas a encontrarlo)

vogliono solo vedere la libreria di questa città carina e mi piaceleggere (solo queremos ver la biblioteca de este lindo pueblo ya que me encanta leer)- respondió Yuzuriha y los tres se separaron para buscar algún libro. Yuzuriha y Julia buscaban libros que hablaran sobre los pergaminos perdidos de Alsacia pero parecía que ninguno decía su paradero y los pocos que hablaban de la hechicera solo contaban su historia.

Menuda suerte la mía- dijo Julia no encontrar nada sobre el paradero de los pergaminos

Y que lo digas- dijo Yuzuriha resignada- tendremos que buscar alguna pista por el pueblo

¿non ha trovato nessun libro interesante? (¿No encontraron algún libro interesante?)- preguntó Alejandro acercándose a ellas

non è la verità (no la verdad)- contestaron ambas decepcionadas

posso prendere per un'altra libreria che è molto più vecchio e ha unlibros molto interessante sulla magia e cose (puedo llevarlas a otra biblioteca que es mucho más antigua y tiene libros muy interesantes sobre magia y cosas así)- dijo el chico con una sonrisa y la sugerencia llamó la atención de la dos chicas- il proprietario è un mio amico (la dueña es amiga mia)- agregó el chico- ¿ vogliono andare? (¿quieren ir?)-

Chiaramente se (claro que si)- respondieron ambas emocionadas

Amo i libri magici( me encantan los libro de magia)- dijo Julia dando brinquitos y los tres salieron de la biblioteca principal y entraron a un callejón viejo y descuidado. Caminaron hasta que divisaron una pequeña biblioteca a lo lejos que por su aspecto lucía un poco descuidada. Alejandro corrió hacia la entrada de la biblioteca y las chicas lo siguieron desconcertadas.

(signora layla) señora Layla- gritó el chico entrando a la biblioteca y después de unos segundos salió una mujer de no más de 40 años, pelo castaño claro y ojos mieles. La mujer recorrió con la mirada a ambas chicas antes de contestarle al chico.

buongiorno Alejandro (buen día Alejandro)- saludó la mujer con voz pausada y luego se vio a las chicas- buongiorno signoritas- saludó la mujer

buongiorno – saludaron las chicas

¿ viene offerto? (que se les ofrece)- preguntó la señora escrutando a las chicas con la mirada. Ambas estaban un poco nerviosas por la mirada que la señora les daba.

vogliono vedere alcuni libri di magia (ellas quieren ver algunos libros sobre magia)- dijo el chico mientras iba hacia la salida- Devo andare al mercato a comprare qualcosa di simile per tornarein un'ora (yo tengo que ir al mercado a comprar algo así que regresaré dentro de una hora)- dijo el chico mientras hacia un gesto de despedida. Las chica se dividieron para buscar información sobre los pergaminos de Alsacia. Julia, quien ya había leído los conjuros y visto las imágenes, encontró un libro que tenia imágenes parecidas al libro de la hechicera.

Yuzuriha- llamó la chica a la rubia quien se aproximó rápidamente- estas imágenes son iguales a las de ese libro y hasta la portada es la misma

Están buscando los pergaminos perdidos ¿verdad?- preguntó Layla detrás de ellas y ambas la miraron sorprendidas porque no se percataron de su presencia- ustedes no son mujeres ordinarias ¿o me equivoco?

¿Como usted se dio cuenta?- preguntó Yuzuriha aun sorprendida

Su energía es diferente a la de un ser humano normal- respondió la anciana- ¿Para qué quieren los pergaminos?

¿Usted sabe donde los podemos encontrar?- preguntó Julia

Si me responden para que los quieren tal vez les responda – dijo la señora y Julia bufó enojada.

Nuestra Diosa nos lo ha mandado a buscar ya que un enemigo poderoso atacará la tierra y el poder del pergamino nos puede ayudar a derrotarlo- respondió Yuzuriha

La diosa Athena ¿no?- ambas asintieron y Layla sonrió- ella hizo bien al elegir a sus guerreras para esta misión, ambas son muy poderosas

¿Nos va a contestar o no?- preguntó Julia hastiada

Sé donde se encuentran el pergamino – respondió Layla

¿Dónde?- preguntaron ambas amazonas y la señora fue hacia un estante y sacó lo que parecía ser un libro gastado.

Están ahí dentro- dijo la señora y puso el libro en la mesa- pero para poder abrir ese libro primero el tiene que aceptarte- ambas chicas las miraron interrogantes- este libro tiene un conjuro hecho por la hechicera Alsacia antes de morir y solo a quien el alma de ella acepte será capaz de tener su poder pero hay consecuencias al obtener los poderes del libro

¿Cuáles?- preguntaron ambas guerreras

En este libro fue sellada el alma de la bruja además de los conjuros y cuando ella acepta a una persona, su alma pasa a estar en convivencia con la de la persona aceptada es decir una de ustedes dos tendrá que llevar el alma de Alsacia en su cuerpo – explicó la mujer y ambas chicas se sorprendieron con la explicación que la señora estaba dando- hay que tener suficiente fuerza de voluntad para mantener el alma de ella a raya

Entiendo- dijo Julia ¨_ahora sí que Sasha nos la puso en china¨_ pensó la pelinegra al procesar toda la información.

¿Todavía desean continuar su misión? – pregunta la dueña de la librería

Claro- respondieron ambas decididas

Bien- dijo Layla sonriendo- coloquen una mano en el libro- ambas se acercaron al libro e hicieron lo que ella dijo- ahora eleven su cosmos- tanto Julia como Yuzuriha empezaron a elevar sus respectivos cosmos tan alto como pudieran pero sin llegar a causar desastres. El libro empezó a rodearse de un aura negra como la noche que se hacía cada vez más grande – ella está analizando a que cuerpo va a entrar- del libro aparecieron 2 mariposas negras y se posaron en el hombro de cada una. El suelo empezó a temblar – no suelten el libro- exclamó Layla y de pronto Yuzuriha salió despedida hacia una pared pero la mujer logró agarrarla a tiempo y el alma de una mujer con los cabellos castaños, ojos grandes mieles y piel blanca apareció delante de las tres mirando fijamente a Julia.

Tu- dijo la mujer señalando a la pelinegra quien la miró extrañada- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Julia – respondió la amazona de Lythaly secamente

Julia ¿Aceptas compartir tu cuerpo conmigo?- pregunto el espíritu seriamente a la amazona

Acepto- fue la respuesta de la amazona e inmediatamente todo se volvió negro para Julia.

**Continuara!**

**Les prometo que no tardaré tanto en actualizar máximo 5 días asi que no os desepereis ;)**

**Porfavor dejen reviews porque para mi es importante saber la opinión de ustedes y gracias de antemano.**


	11. El último día en Niavy

**Hola! pido perdon por el retraso que tuve al escribir este episodio y espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capitulo 11: el ultimo dia en Niavy**

Julia se despertó en la cama donde habia dormido la noche anterior, su cabeza daba vueltas y dolia pero decidió pararse de la cama para investigar como habia llegado a la casa de Damian y Alejandro ¨_lo ultimo que me acuerdo es haber aceptado a Alsacia en mi cuerpo¨_ penso la chica

**¨es normal que no recuerdes mas nada, te desmayaste luego de aceptarme¨** - dijo una voz con tono divertido

¿quién esta ahi?- preguntó Julia pero se quedo extrañada al ver que no habia nadie ¨_¿habra sido mi imaginación¨_

**¨obvio que no me vas a ver niña, estoy dentro de ti¨- **contesto la voz y Julia cayó en cuenta que la voz solo estaba en su cabeza y era la bruja quien le hablaba-** ¨para ser una amazona, eres un poco lenta¨**

estoy un poco mareada y desubicada, por si no lo sabias- espetó julia enojada

**¨deja de hablar alto,que todo el mundo pensara que estas loca¨- **resonó la voz en su mente y Julia se dio cuenta que estaba casi gritando sola en la habitacion ¨_mierda , Damian y Alejandro creerán que estoy loca¨ _

**¨lo creerian si estuvieran aqui pero, para tu suerte, salieron a comprar algo de comer para cuando despertaras¨**

_¨ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer contigo dentro de mi¨_

**¨tienes que volver al Santuario y reportarle a tu diosa que tienes los pergaminos¨**

¨_¿ como diablos sabes que tengo que volver al Santuario?¨- _preguntó la chica en sus pensamientos a la bruja

**¨ me tome la libertad de explorar tus memorias para conocerte un poco mejor, dado que estaré dentro de ti por un tiempo y estaba muy aburrida porque no despertabas¨- **Julia no penso ni dijo nada mas y salio del cuarto a explorar si habia alguien en la casa ¨_¿ donde estará Yuzuriha?¨_

**¨fue con los chicos a comprar comida, pobre Damian¨- **contesta la voz con un tono exageradamente melodramatico ¨_¿ por que dices pobre Damian como si te estuvieras divirtiendo? ¨_

**¨porque ese tipo esta loco por tu amiga y ella ni caso, me divierten las historias asi¨**

¨_definitivamente estas loca¨_ piensa la chica y en ese mismo instante llegan Yuzuriha, Damian y Alejandro.

quel bene che ti sei svegliato! ( que bueno que ya despertaste!)- exclamo Alejandro al ver a la pelinegra en la sala y corrio a abrazarla- Sono molto preoccupato di sapere che avete passato ( me preocupe mucho al saber que te habias desmayado)

grazie per la tua preoccupazione, ma mi sento meglio (gracias por preocuparte pero ya me encuentro mejor)- dijo la chica acariandole la cabeza

Spero che hai fame ( espero que tengas hambre)- dijo Damian feliz de ver a la chica recuperada. Julia asintió- ire a fare qualche ravioli, con il permesso ( ire hacer unos raviolis, con permiso)- Damian se retiro hacia la cocina y Alejandro alegó algo sobre bañarse y tambien se retiró dejando a ambas amazonas solas

que bueno verte bien- dijo Yuzuriha sonriendo al ver a su amiga ya recuperada- espero que Alsacia no te este dando ningun tipo de problema

hasta ahora, esta tranquila- contesta Julia** ¨maldita sea, no hablen de mi como si no estuviera¨ **exclamo Alsacia en los pensamientos de Julia ¨_eso es un poco dificil ¨_ le contesta Julia a la bruja quien bufó enojada- ¿me podrias decir como llegué aqui?

facil, yo te cargué hasta aca con ayuda de Alejandro- explicó Yuzuriha aburrida- ahh y hoy es nuestro ultimo dia en Niavy asi que disfruta tu linda estadia aqui

pero si no tenemos ni un dia aqui- protestó Julia- ademas que le diremos a Alejandro y a Damián

tenemos que llegar cuanto antes con los pergaminos al Santuario y por lo de ellos no te preocupes, les dije que se te murió un familiar y que tenemos que regresar pronto para el entierro- le dijo Yuzuriha dirigiendose hacia los cuartos- asi que tenemos que recoger todo para irnos mañana- Julia la siguió** ¨que mal , no podre burlarme de Damian por mas tiempo¨ **dice la bruja con fingida tristeza y Julia solo la ignora** ¨me siento ignorada¨ **¨_wow, que comes que adivinas¨ _pensó sarcasticamente la pelinegra y la bruja no dijo nada mas. Cuando llegaron al cuarto, empezaron a empacar todo y Yuzuriha le dio a Julia el libro que contenia los pergaminos- la señora Layla me los dió antes de irme y te mando a decir que los cuides bien y que tengas cuidado con Alsacia ya que puede llegar a ser manipuladora y fastidiosa en ocasiones

me di cuenta- contesta Julia** ¨ aun asi quieres que te ayude, eres una maldita¨**dice la bruja al oir el comentario de Julia y la aludida solo rió un poco- ¿ que harás con Damian?- le pregunta a la rubia

nada- contestas Yuzuriha** ¨ yo opino que tiene que tirarselo¨ **dice la bruja con tono divertido y Julia solo rueda los ojos en contestacion

la bruja dice que te lo tires- dice Julia mientras termina de empacar sus cosas y divertida, ve como Yuzuriha se pone roja- no es tan mala idea- le guiña el ojo

bruja pervertida- exclama Yuzuriha sonrojada- no le daré falsas esperanzas, talvez nisiquiera lo vuelva a ver

**¨con más razon, tiene que tirarselo¨** dice la bruja y Julia vuelve a sonreir ¨_Yuzuriha es virgen, bruja pervertida¨_** ¨mejor aun, le entregara su virginidad a alguien que la ama¨ **¨_pero ella no lo ama a el¨_ **¨no importa, total ella podria entregarsela al Caballero de Aries aun si este no la ama¨ **_¨pero ella si lo ama a el, asi que es diferente¨ _**¨lo diferente es que ahi si puede salir lastimada mientras que aqui no¨ **dijo la bruja y Julia sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro y al girarse vio que se trataba de la rubia- ¿ que pasa Yuzuriha?

te estaba llamando pero parecias estar sumida en una discusión con la bruja pervertida ¿ por que discutian?- pregunto la rubia curiosa

creeme que no querras saberlo- Yuzuriha rodó los ojos imaginandose el tema de conversación y cuando iba a decir algo unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron.

e può scendere, la cena è pronta ( ya pueden bajar, la cena esta lista)- dijo Alejandro dando unos sutiles golpes en la puerta.

e noi! (ya vamos!)- exclamaron Julia y Yuzuriha y bajaron rapidamente las escaleras para llegar al comedor donde encontraron una amplia gama de platillos italianos- è tutto ciò che ricchi ( que rico se ve todo)- exclamo Julia al ver los platillos

Ho appositamente preparato per voi fin iniziano domani ( los prepare especialmente para ustedes ya que parten mañana)- dijo Damian mirando intensamente a Yuzuriha quien bajo la mirada avergonzada** ¨esta cena promete ser interesante!¨ **exclama la bruja emocionada dentro de el cuerpo de Julia a lo cual la pelinegra solo suspira de resignación. Todos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaro a servirse de los diferente platillos, la cena transcurrió entre bromas de Alejandro y Julia mientras que Damian y Yuzuriha solo reian de aquellas graciosas bromas pero el italiano no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la rubia quien estaba nerviosa por la penetrante mirada del rubio. Despues de cenar, Damian les preguntó a las chicas si querian ir a una feria que habia en el pueblo y ellas aceptaron.

**¨ mis hechizos secretos a que Damian se le declara a Yuzuriha y esta lo rechaza¨** dice la bruja emocionada cuando ambas chicas se estan cambiando ¨_ obvio que el se le va a declarar y ella lo va a rechazar, tonta¨_ piensa Julia suspirando con resignación ** ¨ apuesto a que la va a besar¨ **_¨no creo que llegue a tanto¨_ **¨ pues haremos algo entonces niña, si el no la besa, prometo no fastidiarte por un mes¨ **_¨esta interesante tu propuesta¨ _**¨pero si el la besa, tu tendras que besar al Santo de Acuario, Degel si no me equivocó¨**

QUEEEE- grita Julia al oir eso y Yuzuriha se asustó asi que le preguntó a la pelinegra que pasaba- nada, fue una ocurrencia de la bruja loca- contestó Julia lo mas calmada que pudo ¨_¿yo? ¿ besar a Degel? definitivamente estas demente ¨_** ¨eso fue lo que dije niña¨ **_¨primero soy Julia no niña y segundo, ni loca voy a besar a Degel¨ _** ¿ tienes miedo de perder la apuesta? ¨ **pregunta la bruja desafiante ¨_no tengo miedo, es mas, acepto tu reto¨_ Julia esboza una sonrisa desafiante al decir esto y termina de cambiarse y se van para la feria.

En la feria, los cuatro se interesaron por un espectaculo de circo que habia asi que compraron los boletos y entraron a la carpa y despues de disfrutar de casi 2 horas de espectaculo, este se terminó. Cuando salieron de la carpa, Damian jaló a Yuzuriha a un lugar aparte mientras Alejandro fue a un puesto a probar su suerte con los dardos **¨persiguelos¨** ordenó la bruja cuando vio que Damian y Yuzuriha se estaban alejando ¨_ellos me van a ver¨_ piensa la chica **¨yo te invoco, invisibilidad!¨ **exclama la bruja y Julia se siente un poco extraña ¨_¿ me hiciste invisible?¨_** ¨obvio , asi que ahora persiguelos¨ **dicho esto la chica va detras de ambos y se encuentra con la escena de Damian besando a Yuzuriha ** ¨mierda por ti me perdi la declaracion y el rechazo¨ **dice la bruja enojada ¨_calla tonta, no ves que se estan.. besando¨_ se quedo callada al recordar que significaba eso** ¨tal parece que alguien tendra que besar a cierto santo dorado¨ **exclama la bruja divertida ¨_¿te gusta verme sufrir verdad?¨ _**mas que nada en el mundo¨ **contesta Alsacia divertida ocasionando que Julia de un suspiro.

Mientras tanto con Yuzuriha

La chica al principio se quedo estaticá al sentir los labios de Damian sobre los suyos pero reacciono y se separó de el.

Que diablos crees que haces!- exclama la rubia enojada sorprendiendo a Julia y Alsacia **¨aqui se va a armar una buena¨ **_¨y que lo digas¨_ responde la pelinegra mirando hacia donde estaba la pareja. Yuzuriha se calmó y luego dijo- son muy lindos tus sentimientos hacia mi pero lamentablemente no puedo corresponderte

algo asi me imaginé pero al menos queria probar tus labios una vez- dice Damian con una sonrisa triste- espero que de quien estes enamorada , se de cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que eres

gracias Damian y perdón -dice la chica apenada

no te preocupes, es mejor que volvamos con Julia y Alejandro- dijo Damian y ambos se encaminaron hacia la feria otras ves** ¨ que haces todavia parada, tienes que llegar antes que ellos¨ **dijo la bruja y Julia salió corriendo mientras sentia que su cuerpo volvia a la normalidad ¨_mira lo que me haces hacer, maldita bruja loca¨_ piensa la chica enojada mientras llega al sitio donde se separó de los chicos** ¨bien sabes que te diviertes conmigo, niña¨** Julia solo bufo enojada mientras veia que Damian y Yuzuriha llegaban.

¿ci aspettavamo molto di?(¿nos esperaste mucho?)- pregunto Damian al ver a la chica sentada en un pequeño banco

verità non molto (la verdad no mucho)- responde la chica mientras se para del banco- Alejandro è l'area del fuoco (alejandro esta por el area de tiro)

poi andiamo oltre! (vaos haci alla entonces!) - dice Yuzuriha y los tres se dirigen hacia donde se encuentra el chico, el cual ha ganado varios premios en los diferentes juegos. Cuando vieron la hora se dieron cuenta que eran casi las 12 am y decidieron volver hacia la cas ya que las chicas tenian que levantarse a eso de las 7am para llegar hacia barco que salia a las 12pm. Cuando ambas chicas llegaron a su cuarto, Julia se metió al baño dejando a una Yuzuriha sumida en sus pensamientos y asi mismo la encontró cuando salió de baño.

ya sueltalo Yuzuriha- dice la chica hastiada del comportamiento de la rubia - ¿que pasó entre tu y el italiano?- preguntó aunque ella habia presenciado todo ¨_todo sea por que la chica se desahogue¨ _**¨que buena amiga eres¨** se burla Alsacia dentro de ella _¨callate¨_ le responde Julia.

no mucho, solo que se me declaro y me besó- Julia se hace la sorprendida **¨eres buena actriz¨** Julia rueda los ojos en repuesta a la bruja- yo lo rechacé pero me quede pensando que no quiero que eso suceda con Shion

no entiendo- dice Julia **¨eres un poco bruta aveces¨** habla la bruja dentro de ella

osea que no quiero declararme y que el me rechace- contesta Yuzuriha con tristeza

al carnero le gustas- dice Julia tratando de hacer sentir a la chica feliz- te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir y tu muy bien sabes que tengo un ojo bionico para las parejas- le guiña el ojo a Yuzuriha y ella sonrie- bueno vamos a dormir que mañana nos espera un largo viaje- dice mientras se mete en su cama

gracias Julia- dice la rubia mientras se metía en el baño- buenas noches

buenas noches a tu tambien, rubia- dice la chica mientras cierra los ojos ¨_buenas noches Alsacia¨_ piensa ya con los ojos cerrados y a punto de caer en un profundo sueño **¨ que descanses Julia¨** responde la bruja al ver que la chica se ha quedado dormida.

**Continuara!**

**Porfavor dejen reviews ya que son importantisimos para mi!**

**Próximo**** capitulo: el regreso y el reencuentro**


	12. Regreso y Reencuentro

**Capitulo 12: El regreso y el reencuentro**

Yuzuriha y Julia se levantaron temprano para partir hacia Grecia, se bañaron, se cambiaron y fueron a despedirse de Damian y Alejandro quienes ya las esperaban levantados para poder desperdirse de ellas y con la promesa de que volverian, las chicas se marcharon de la casa y del pueblo de Niavy. Comenzaron a pasar por las montañas rumbo al puerto.

recuerdame por que no usamos tu teletransportacion para ir a Grecia- dice Julia harta del calorazo que hacia

porque nunca me he teletransportado en grandes distancias-responde la rubia

pero por lo menos telestransportanos al puerto por favor, no quiero caminar- le ruega la pelinegra con lagrimillas en los ojos- porfis, porfis, please, please

assh, esta bien, pero solo al puerto- dice la chica hastiada del ruego de Julia y coge la mano de la amazona y se teletransportan al puerto. Ahi hacen los tramites necesarios para abordar el barco y luego, se montan en el. Durante 3 dias disfrutan de todo lo que el barco tiene para ofrecer hasta que llegan a la Athena, Grecia y al momento de dejar el puerto se telestransportan hacia la entrada del Santuario.

hogar dulce hogar- dice Julia burlonamente **¨te has olvidado de mi completamente, niña¨** exclama la bruja enojada _¨¿como olvidarme de ti? bruja fastidiosa¨_ le responde Julia burlonamente pero cuando van a entrar al Santuario chocan con una chica de cabellos castaños y las flores de la chica caen al suelo.

perdon- dice la castaña- ay no mis flores- se lamento la chica al ver las flores en el piso.

dejame ayudarte- Julia le tiende la mano y esta la acepta- mi nombre es Julia y el tuyo?

me llamo Agasha- dice la chica timida- ¿ustedes son amazonas?

si- responde Yuzuriha

¿y porque no llevan mascaras?- pregunta la chica con ingenuidad y ambas se dan cuenta de que no tenian las mascaras puesta y se la colocaron **¨y despues dices que no eres nada olvidadiza¨** se rie la bruja dentro de ella y la pelinegra solo frunce el ceño pero no dice nada.

tu no eres una amazona supongo- dice Julia viendo las ropas de la chica

vengo a traerles flores al patriarca una vez a la semana- dice alegremente Agasha- pero ahora no se que hare porque las flores se dañaron- agrega preocupada viendo las flores en el piso.

**¨oye niña¨** dice la bruja llamando la atencion de la Amazona de Lythaly ¨_dime, bruja loca¨_ le contesta Julia **¨¿ me permitirias hacer algo para arreglar las flores de esa chica?¨**pregunta la bruja seriamente **¨no hare nada raro te lo prometo¨** agrega todavia seria y Julia accede despues de pensarselo unos segundos. Agasha tenia recogida las flores en sus manos.

por favor Agasha y Yuzuriha que esto quede solo entre nosotras ¿vale?- dice Julia/Alsacia sonriendo y ambas chicas la ven extrañadas- porfavor, regresen a su forma natural- murmura la bruja/Amazona y de repente las rosas vuelven al estado en el que estaban antes de ser tiradas. Ambas chicas se sorprenden al ver las flores.

wow ¿ como lo hiciste?- pregunta la castaña impresionada ¨_gracias Alsacia¨_ le agradece la amazona a la bruja la cual sonrie dentro del cuerpo de la amazona.

digamos que fue magia- dice la chica sonriente y voltea hacia su amiga rubia la cual la mira con una sonrisa - bueno Yuzuriha tenemos que ir hacia el Recinto Principal¿podrias teletrasportarnos por favor?

con gusto- responde la Amazona de grulla y las tres se teletransportan hacia el Recinto de Athena y entran. Dentro estaban los 12 caballeros dorados, Sage y la Diosa.

su viaje duró muy poco- dice la diosa contenta de verlas y luego repara en la presencia de Agasha- ohh Agasha, ¿como estas? tenias un tiempo sin venir aqui- exclama la Diosa con una sonria y la aludida se sonrojo

hola señorita Sasha, lamento no haber venido antes es que estaba muy ocupada- responde la castaña sonrojada y haciendol una leve inclinacion de respeto- pero les traje estas hermosas flores- agrega mientras se acerca y le da las flores

gracias querida por tan hermosas flores- agradece la Diosa pero notando que en ningun momento la chica voltea a ver al Santo de Piscis

bueno, con su permiso yo me retiro- se despide la chica y sale del templo casi corriendo cosa que dejó extrañada a las 3 mujeres presentes.

bueno chicas, ¿como les fue en su viaje?- pregunta la diosa contenta

nos fue bien aunque solo duramos dia y medio en Niavy ya que encontramos los pergaminos mas rapido de lo que creiamos- contesta Yuzuriha y de cuenta que Shion la está mirando fijamente pero esta aparta la mirada avergonzada- Julia fue la elegida por la bruja Alsacia para...- sintió que le dieron un coscorron- auchh eso dolio Julia

¿ a quien le dices bruja? niña- prregunta Julia/Alsacia y Yuzuriha se da cuenta que tiene los ojos mieles- mas respeto por tus mayores

bruja loca y pervertida- murmura Yuzuriha cosa que sorprende a todos los Santos y a Sage y divierte a la diosa ya que Yuzuriha es una amazona que rara vez se sale del protocolo- deja a Julia salir

ella misma fue la que dijo que saliera, niña desaprovechadora de oportunidades- dice la bruja indignada

entonces lo que decian acerca del pergamino era verdad- dice la Diosa y los presentes la voltean a ver- un gusto conocerte Alsacia, soy Sasha, la reencarnacion de la diosa Athena- se presenta la Diosa tendiendole la mano.

no tengo que presentarme- dice la bruja tendiendole la mano- me he divertido mucho con tu dos amazonas- dice mirando a Yuzuriha divertida y esta solo levanta el puño amenazante- Julia me explico que necesitan mi ayuda y como ella y Yuzuriha me caen muy bien, los ayudaré- concluye la bruja feliz

¿ ahora te caigo bien?- pregunta Yuzuriha sarcasticamente ganandose una mirada de odio de la bruja y olvidandose que estaban en presencia del Patriarca y de los Santos Dorados- dejame recordarte que no me soportabas hace unos dias

perdona querida, pero imaginate despues de haber rechazado a semejante italiano es obvio que iba a esperar unos dias antes de que me empezaras a caer minimamente bien otra vez- contraatacó Julia/ Alsacia riendose **¨deja de pelear con Yuzuriha bruja estupida¨** le reclamó Julia enojada **¨shhh, estoy haciendo esto para ver si el estupido de Shion abre los ojos¨** le contestó la bruja con el pensamiento. Yuzuriha estaba sonrojada por lo que la bruja dijo _¨mierda, ella dijo eso delante de Shion¨_ penso y miró a Shion, quien por alguna razon estaba enojado.

¿rechazaste a alguien Yuzuriha?- preguntó la Diosa divertida y la chica asintió apenada- interesante

¿podemos seguir con el tema principal porfavor?- preguntó el patriarca un poco molesto por el desvío inesperado del tema.

bueno lo unico que te queria decir es que tienes mis poderes a tu disposicion querida- dijo la bruja y la diosa sonrío

gracias- Alsacia dejó que Julia volviera a tomar control de cuerpo

perdon por el escandalo patriarca- se disculpa Julia apenadisima por lo dicho por la bruja- lo que pasa es que Alsacia no mide sus palabras

no te preocupes Amazona de Lythaly, es de esperarse un comportamiento asi de parte de Alsacia, es una hechicera despues de todo- dice el patriarca **¨¿que quieres decir con eso remedo de Anciano?¨ **_¨calmate Alsacia¨_ la intenta tranquilizar Julia sin exito** ¨ ¿como quieres que me calme si ese anciano me ha insultado? deja que me dejes salir otra vez, le voy a partir hasta el apellido a ese imbecil¨** peleaba la bruja dentro de Julia y esta solo suspiró resignada.

bueno, nosotras nos retiramos su excelencia- dice la amazona mirando a Yuzuriha quien estaba apenada y tomandola del brazo- mi Diosa, caballeros dorados, con su permiso- se despide la chica para ser teletranspotada por Yuzuriha hacia la cabaña que ella compartian con Lidya quien se emocionó al verlas llegar.

Mis amores, ¿como les fue?- pregunta la chica feliz de ver a sus amigas

nos fue bien y ¿a ti?- preguntan las chicas y la chica se sonrojó un poco antes de contestar cosa que no paso desapercibida por las chicas ¨_tengo que devolverle el libro a Degel¨_ pensó Julia **¨vamos a ver a ese adonis, nena¨ **dice la bruja con voz picara **¨recuerda que tienes que besarlo¨** _¨si, si ,si... me acuerdo perfectamente¨_ dice la chica suspirando resignada.

chicas, tengo que devolverle el libro a Degel- dice Julia

tu ve tranquila chica- dice Lidya picaramente **¨tengo la sensación de que esa chica me va a caer muy bien¨** dice la bruja sonriendo y Julia solo rie un poco- pero ven temprano que haremos una pequeña reunion para celebrar su regreso

como diga, jefa- responde Julia- que Yuzuriha te cuente sobre el italiano que se le declaro-agrego corriendo para salvarse de la paliza que la rubia le iba a dar si la agarraba

JULIAAA!- grita Yuzuriha roja del enojo a punto de ir tras la pelinegra pero fue agarrada por Lidya.

ohh no, no iras a ningun lado sin contarme sobre tu y el italiano- decia Lidya mientras arrastraba la chica hacia la cabaña. Cuando Julia llegó a Libra,Shion y Dohko estaban en el templo conversando pero el caballero de Libra fue presuroso donde la chica al verla llegar.

Buen dia Julia- saluda Dohko muy animadamente

Buenos Dias Dohko- le devuelve el saludo la amazona animada-Buen Dia Shion- el chico le devuelve el saludo con un gesto **¨ya yo se porque a Julia la trae loquita ese carnero¨** dijo Alsacia a Julia a traves de los pensamientos- ¿ me permites pasar por tu templo?- preguntó Julia ignorando los pensamientos de la bruja.

con una condicion- Julia lo mira extrañada- ¿ me puedes decir quien era el tipo que se le declaro a Yuzuriha?- pregunto con curiosidad el Santo y ambos pudieron apreciar como el caballero de Aries fruncía el ceño ¨_es un hecho, esta celoso¨_ piensa Julia **¨y que lo digas¨** la apoya la bruja **¨talvez hay que meter mas el dedo en la llaga a ver si este tipo hace el movimiento con la rubia¨** _¨totalmente deacuerdo contigo¨_ apoya la amazona.

ahh Damian- dice la chica acordandose del rubio- es el hermano de un chico que salvamos de unos ladrones y muy gentilmente nos acogió en su casa- explica la chica viendo de reojo al carneo que aunque fingia ver hacia otro lado, se notaba muy molesto.

¿ustedes durmieron en casa de el?- pregunta Dohko sorprendido

QUEE- grita Shion al darse cuenta de lo que la chica habia dicho y tanto la chica como la bruja sonrieron al ver esa reaccion y su sonrisa se hizo mas grande al ver que Shion se acercaba a ellos.

no se preocupen, no hicieron nada indebido- dice la chica picaramente y los dos caballeros se sonrojaron- pero si se notaba que el estaba super prendado de ella

¿ y ella lo estaba de el?- pregunta Dohko interesado viendo que su amigo ponia atencion **¨presiona mas, mientele y dile que si¨** _¨ella lo rechazó idiota ¿ como diablos le voy a decir que si? ¨_ **¨tengo una idea , mencionale el maldito beso¨** dice la bruja malvadamente

Al principio crei que si pero luego ella me dijo que no y como el la beso y ella lo rechazó pues..- no pudo seguir porque el siempre pacifico Shion explotó su cosmos cosa que hizo temblar el templo **¨jejeje esta funcionando, pronto tendremos unos niños rubios corriendo por aqui¨** dice la bruja emocionada _¨ni los hemos unido bien y ya tu tas pensando en los hijos¨_ le contesta la amazona resignada- espera Dohko- dice la chica agarrando al Caballero que iba a salir detras del Rubio que habia salido hace unos segundos del templo- dejemosle solo, a ver si por fin se le declara a Zuri- **¨¿no vamos a tirarnos la declaracion?¨** pregunta la bruja con lagrimas en los ojos al ver que la chica no tenia intencion alguna de seguir al rubio ¨_¿quieres ir para alla o ver al Degel? ¨ _pregunta Julia ¨**Me la pusiste dificil pero creo que quiero ir a besar a ese hombre perfecto¨** _¨pervertida¨ __**¨a muchisima honra, querida¨**_ contesta la bruja feliz y la chica solo suspira resignada.

Sabia que lo estabas haciendo adrede- dijo Dohko contento

es que el tipo es algo lento- dice Julia- sin ofender, claro esta

¿me lo dices a mi que tengo 3 meses intentando que el maldito se declare? - pregunta Dohko mirandola con obviedad- un retardado mental procesa mas rapido que ese idiota- agrega y Julia se rie.

bueno Sweetheart tengo un libro que entregar y tu una declaracion que ver asi que nos vemos luego- dice la chica recordandose del libro y Dohko localiza el cosmos de su amigo y sale detras de el no sin antes darles las gracias a la chica por decima vez **¨por mi madre, que si no se declara hoy, me cambio el nombre¨** _¨somos dos querida, somos dos¨_ la apoya Julia y en ese mismo momento llega a Acuario y se encamina hacia la biblioteca ya que siente el cosmos de Degel en ese lugar y cuando llega, lo ve sentado, muy concentrado en su lectura.

buenos Dias Degel- saluda Julia y el chico levanta la mirada del libro **¨como que hola, ABALANZATELE ENCIMA CON UN DEMONIO¨** grita la bruja dentro de ella _¨sere yo una mujerzuela para estar denigrandome tanto¨_ reclama la amazona- vine a devolverte tu libro- dice mientras pone el libro en la respisa de donde el lo sacó hace aproximadamente una semana

Buen dia Julia- dice Degel llegando al lado de ella de golpe y la chica se sorprender al verlo tan cerca- ¿ como te fue en tu viaje?

muy bien, aunque solo duramos un dia alla- dice la chica un poco nerviosa- ¿ que lees?- pregunta al ver el libro en la mano del chico

los viajes de Gulliver- contesta el chico volviendo a su asiento- ¿deseas acompañarme con un taza de te?- pregunta el chico de pronto **¨si no dices que si, te degollo maldita¨ **amenazo la bruja y despues empezó a reirse psicopatamente.

pues claro que si- contesta la chica un poco extrañada por la pregunta- si quieres te ayudo a prepararlo- se ofrece la chica amablemente

no te preocupes- niega el chico- esperame aqui un momento, eres libre de ojear los libros a tu antojo- y salio por la puerta dejando a la chica concentrada leyendo un libro **¨jijiji esto se pondra muy interesante¨** dice alegremente la bruja dentro de ella.

**Continuara!**

**Como siempre les pido que dejen reviews y gracias de antemano a todo aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejarlos.**


	13. El beso

**Capitulo 13: **

no te preocupes- niega el chico- esperame aqui un momento, eres libre de ojear los libros a tu antojo- y salio por la puerta dejando a la chica concentrada leyendo un libro **¨jijiji esto se pondra muy interesante¨** dice alegremente la bruja dentro de ella.

**¨bien lo que haras es lo siguiente¨** comienza a decir la bruja y la chica solo suspira resignada **¨ cuando traiga el te, cojes a Degel, lo tiras al mueble y lo besas¨** termina de decir la bruja con una sonrisa y Julia abre los ojos desmesuradamente.

ESTAS LOCA COMO DIABLOS CREES QUE HARE ESO - grita la chica roja como un tomate al imaginarse lo que la idea de la bruja.

¿hacer que?- pregunta un voz y Julia voltea a ver a Degel sonrojada _¨mierda, dije todo eso en voz alta¨_ piensa la chica avergonzada y la bruja empezo a reirse sonoramente en sus pensamientos.

no me hagas caso, es simplemente que hay algunas cosas que esta bruja dice cosas que me hacen enojar- respondio la chica restandole importancia al asunto. Degel prosiguio a dejar las 2 tazas de te en la mesa y con un gesto invito a la amazona a sentarse cosa que ella acepto gustosa. Julia tomo su taza de te y despues empezo a indagar en como se iba a beber ese te con delicioso aroma con la mascara puesta **¨no seas estupida Julia, ya ese hombre te vio el rostro una vez, asi que no creo que se vaya a sorprender de verlo otra vez¨ **dice la bruja un poco enojada y Julia comenzo a pensarselo bien, hasta que decidio preguntarle a Degel.

Degel- llamo Julia al peliverde que inmediatamente dirigio su mirada hacia ella- ¿ te molesta si me quito la mascara? - pregunta la chica mientras dirige su mirada hacia la mirada un poco sorprendida de Degel- es que no puedo beber el delicioso te que preparaste con ella- ¨_es sumamente logico lo que ella plantea¨_ piensa el analizandolo ¨_ademas por alguna razon inexplicable para mi, no me gusta verla con la mascara puesta¨._

No, no me molesta- esta fue la seca respuesta del caballero. La chica se quitó la mascara casi enseguida revelando sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, su fina nariz y sus carnosos labios, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el santo pero alejos esos pensamientos de su cabeza rapidamente.

muchas gracias Degel- dice la chica sonriendole feliz y comenzo a tomar el te pero al estar caliente se quemo un poco la lengua- aghhh mi lenguaa- exclamo la chica soltando la taza que rodo en la mesa derramando su contenido. Degel fue inmediatamente a su lado al chequear que no fuera una quemada grave.

dejame verla-dijo Degel y la chica con una lagrimitas en los ojos porque le ardia mucho, saco la lengua que ahora estaba roja por la quemazon **¨ la oportunidad perfecta Julia¨** exclama la bruja dentro de la chica, comenzando a danzar de la felicidad _¨vete al diablo, bruja estupida¨_ le responde Julia enojada _¨no podria besar bien ni aun perro porque me arde la lengua¨._

es una quemada un poco grande pero creo que una solucion de sal y agua estaras bien- dice Degel despues de inspeccionar la quemadura. Julia se sonroja por lo raro de la situacion **¨ niña desaprovechadora de oportunidades, mira que tener a un tipazo asi tan cerca y no hacer absolutamente nada¨** exclama la bruja enojada dentro de los pensamientos de la chica _¨mi lengua duele, asi que no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso¨_ contraataca la amazona igualmente enojada pero cambio su cara cuando vio que Degel regreso con la solucion de agua y sal y se la entregó cosa que Julio bebió gustosa **¨el esta ahi sentado frente a ti, no te ha dicho nada aun pero algo te atrae¨** comenzó a cantar la bruja y aunque Julia queria ignorarla tenia que admitir que tenia buena voz y que la letra se ajustaba perfectamente a lo que ella sentia en este momento y vio a Degel de reojo quien estaba limpiando el desastreque ella habia ocasionado al derramar la taza de te _¨el es tan guapo¨_ piensa Julia sonrojada **¨sin saber porque te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya¨** sigue cantando la bruja feliz de que la cancion este haciendo efecto en la chica. Julia por otro lado intentaba no hacerle caso a la bruja y ayudaba a Degel a limpiar la mesita, claro que de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Degel _¨maldita bruja deja de cantar esa condenada cancion¨ _piensa la chica enojada **¨si lo quieres, si lo quieres miralo, miralo y ya veras, no hay que preguntarle¨ ** sigue cantando la bruja feliz por los efectos de su cancion.

¿ que cancion esta cantando? - pregunta Degel ya que la chica penso en voz alta. Julia se sonrojo y maldijo a la bruja por debajo.

ninguna que tenga importancia- contesta la chica intentando quitarle importancia a sus palabras

no creo que no tenga importancia- replicó Degel para sopresa de la chica quien creia que el dejaria eso ahi- si no hubiera tenido importancia, no te hubieras enojado- agrega _¨maldicion tiene un punto¨_ piensa Julia y despues ver como Degel se acerca a ella ya que iba a limpiar lo que quedaba de desastre _¨si se acerca mas no me podre contener¨_ piensa la chica nerviosa ¨_donde esta mi condenada mascara cuando la necesito¨_.

¿ te pasa algo Julia?- pregunta Degel al ver que la chica se esta comportando raro

no me pasa absolutamente nada- dice ella volteandolo a ver pero no contaba con que Degel se hubiera acercado mas a ella y ahora sus rostros estuvieran a milimetros de distancia. Ambos se sonrojaron a mas no poder al darse cuenta pero ninguno apartaba su mirada del otro **¨no hay que decir, no hay nada que decir, ahora besalo¨** el canto de la bruja le dio el coraje necesario a Julia y ella terminó acortando la distancia entre los dos. La bruja gritó de la felicidad dentro de Julia al ver lo el tan esperado beso y se puso mas contenta cuando vio que Degel le correspondio el beso a Julia.

Lo que habia empezado como un simple roce de labios, se estaba convirtiendo en un beso sumamente apasionado. Degel la acosto en el suelo mientras volvia a besarla cosa que Julia acepto gustosa, Degel rozo los labios de Julia con su lengua como pidiendo permiso para entrar y Julia entreabrio sus labios permitiendole a la lengua de Degel entrar y comenzar a batallar con la suya.

Señor Degel ¿ se encuentra aqui?- pregunto una voz a las afueras de su templo que los hizo reaccionar y Julia empujo a Degel mientras se paraba a buscar su mascara y se iba corriendo pasandole por el lado a Sylvia quien fue la que habia interrumpido tan pasional momento entre los dos y dejando a Degel sentando y confuso en el piso de su templo.

**Continuara! **


	14. Yuzuriha y Shion

**Capitulo 14: Yuzuriha y Shion **

**Déjame repasar bien la situación anterior: besaste a Degel y luego saliste corriendo como una pendeja! **Dijo la bruja gritándole a Julia quien después de salir corriendo llego a un claro en el bosque _¨¿y que diablos querías que hiciera?¨_ piensa Julia enojada **¨lo que cualquier mujer hubiera hecho en tu lugar: seguirlo besando buena animal¨** responde la bruja enojada y Julia podría jurar que si tuviera un cuerpo material se estaría halando los cabellos _¨animal tu abuela, maldita bruja loca TODO ESTA DESGRACIA SUCEDIÓ POR TI! _ Replica en sus pensamientos la chica enojada**¨que desgracia ni desgracia, yo no propicie la situación para que a la primera, salieras corriendo como si te estuvieran matando¨** gritaba la bruja enojada y ambas seguían peleando sin otro lado Degel se había levantado del suelo de su templo y con cordialidad echo de su casa a Sylvia quien se quedó extrañada y enojada al ver a Julia salir del templo de su amor y más aún, después de ver el comportamiento de Degel.

_¨¿ qué fue lo que hice?¨ _ piensa Degel cuando ya está solo y repasa lo sucedido anteriormente- esto no esta bien- dice en voz alta.

¿Que no está bien?- pregunta Kardia quien recién acaba de ingresar al templo y se extrañó al ver a su amigo estaba tan trastornado.

Bese a Julia o más bien ella me beso a mí- dijo Degel sin pensar y espero la cara de sorpresa de Kardia cosa que nunca vio- ¿no te sorprende?

No, es obvio que tú te sientes atraído hacia ella – responde el escorpión tranquilamente- ¿ dónde está Julia?- pregunta al no ver a la chica por ningún lado

Salió corriendo después del beso- responde Degel tratando de serenarse- y yo no me siento para nada atraído a ella

Ohhh- responde Kardia burlón- ¿y la besaste porque simplemente te dio la gana entonces?- pregunta el escorpión todavía con cara burlona

Ella me beso a mi- le responde Degel

Pero muy bien que te dejaste besar ¿no?- contraataco Kardia dejando sin palabras al Santo de Acuario.

En el bosque Julia y Alsacia seguían en su pelea hasta que Julia sintió los dos cosmos de Yuzuriha y Shion cerca pero el de Shion estaba como alterado **¨ Mueve tu GRAN trasero hacia donde están ellos, aquí se va a armar una buena y no me la quiero perder¨** exclama la bruja contenta y Julia solo suspira y se dirige hacia donde están los dos rubios. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo ver como Shion tenía acorralada a Yuzuriha en un árbol. La chica no tenía su máscara y ambos estaban alterados _¨ creo que debemos intervenir¨_ sugiere Julia a Alsacia pero un rotundo NO suena en su cabeza **¨ NO te atrevas a intervenir, este carnerito esta super celoso, apuesto que la termina besando¨** exclama la bruja emocionada _¨no tienes remedio¨_ piensa Julia mientras niega con la cabeza y presta atención a la conversación entre los dos lemurianos.

Entonces de verdad te dejaste besar por ese tipo- dice el Ariano enojado . Desde que Julia dijo eso, no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza y estaba tan enojado que la había ido a buscar, le había arrancado la máscara de su cara (cosa que hizo enojar a Yuzuriha) y ahora la tenía acorralada.

Si me deje besar Y QUE?- grita Yuzuriha- yo puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana asi que suéltame o no respondo- amenaza la amazona pero la verdad estaba un poco miedosa porque nunca había visto Shion de esa manera tan agresiva.

Y que me harás Yuzuriha?- le dice Shion enojado pero con un tono burlón- tu eres un santo de plata y yo uno de oro, nuestros poderes no tienen comparación alguna.

Puedes ser el santo de oro más fuerte pero una patada entre el medio de tus piernas le duele a cualquier hombre- le contesta Yuzuriha amenazante- te lo vuelvo a repetir, suéltame o no respondo- amenaza Yuzuriha y Shion le hace más fuerza contra el árbol y la rubia intenta pegarle un patada en la entrepierna pero Shion detiene la pierna de la chica y cuando ella le intenta propinar un izquierdazo en la vuelve a estampar con el árbol y la beso con posesividad y deseo. Yuzuriha no se lo podía creer y Julia estaba sorprendida **¨ohh padre que momento más bueno este, la pobre Yuzuriha está sorprendida, ahh y te dije que iba a haber beso¨** dice la bruja emocionada y Julia se estaba tapando los ojos **¨eso mismo estaba haciendo hace unos minutos así que deja de taparte los ojos¨ ** exclama la bruja y Julia se sonroja como un jitomate.

Por otro lado Yuzuriha consiguió la fuerza para hacer que el Santo retrocediera y le metió tremenda bofetada al caballero y este se quedó sorprendido mirándola.

ERES UN IDIOTA SHION! NOTE ME VUELVAS ACERCAR!- grito Yuzuriha mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y salió corriendo y Shion después de un tiempo salió atrás de ella **¨¿QUE ESPERAS PARA SALIR CORRIENDO DETRÁS DE ELLOS?¨** grita la bruja haciendo un eco en la cabeza de la amazona ¨¿_no deberíamos dejarlos solos?¨_ **¨NADA DE ESO, vamos a seguirlos AHORAAAA¨** repsondio Alsacia y con esto Julia emprendió su camino hacia donde estaban ellos **¨es que corras no que camines¨** dice la bruja desesperada _¨si mi capitana¨_ responde la chica resignada y seguido empezó a correr pero en el camino se encontró de frente con Kardia y Degel ¨_ ¿ y ahora qué hago?¨_ piensa Julia nerviosa **¨Bueno podrias besarlo¨** sugiere la bruja _¨ALSACIA¨_ piensa la chica enojada **¨' ¿Qué? Yo solo decia¨** responde la bruja restándole importancia.

Holaa niña- saluda Kardia con una mirada picara

Hola escorpión de cuarta- responde el saludo sarcásticamente- hola Degel- saluda la chica al caballero quien le devuelve su saludo con un gesto.

Bueno los dejo solos porque tienen mucho de qué hablar- dice el Santo de Scorpio burlonamente y se despide con un risita dejando a la amazona y al caballero solos e incrédulos de lo que acaba de pasar **¨jijijiji ahora si se puso interesante¨** exclama la bruja feliz mientras Julia y Degel se miraban fijamente a los ojos sin saber que decir.

**Fin del Capi**

**porfavor dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para mi!**


End file.
